Que fait la vie?
by Miss Lup Lup
Summary: ¤TERMINE¤ Hermione et Ginny se retrouvent coincées au temps des maraudeurs à cause d'une maladresse...original, non? allez, un ptit effort, y'a du Sirius Hermione et du Ginny Remus! :)RaR!
1. Chapitre 1

Amis du jour, Bonjour! 

Eh oui, vous ne rêvez pas! Encore une fic :o) héhéhé…mais celle là est déjà terminée, et elle traînait depuis un moment sur mon ordinateur…c'est un simple retour dans le passé, au temps des Maraudeurs, bien entendu ;o)

**Disclaimer: Bah quoi? Non, non, non, rien ne m'appartiens…enfin, si l'histoire est à moi quand même!! Aha! Pouvoir!! **

**Couples: Alors…ce sera un Hermione-Sirius et un Ginny-Remus. **

**Résumé: Ginny et Hermione se retrouvent dans le passé par une malheureuse maladresse…et rencontrent les célèbres Maraudeurs…(je sais, c'est très original comme résumé)**

**Et pour information, le titre est une chanson de Vanessa Paradis que j'adore: Que Fait La Vie? **

OoOoOoOoOo °Que fait la vie?° OoOoOoOoOo 

Ginny Weasley et Hermione Granger s'ennuyaient ferme dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Harry et Ron étaient à l'entraînement de Quidditch, en vue du match contre Serpentard qui les attendait le samedi suivant. Il devait être 21h, et les deux jeunes filles, étant respectivement en 6ème et 7ème année, essayaient tant bien que mal de faire leurs devoirs.

-"Les profs sont insupportables cette année!" se plaignit Ginny. "Tout ça parce qu'il y les ASPICs l'année prochaine! on a le temps quand même!"

-"Eh bien imagine ce que c'est pour moi !" rétorqua Hermione. "Tous les profs nous accablent de travail !"

-"Quoi ? c'est bien la première fois que je t'entend te plaindre d'avoir trop de devoirs !" dit la rouquine en riant.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

-"Eh bien là, c'est vraiment insupportable ! Rogue nous donne trois fois plus de devoirs que d'habitude ! Même Flitwick s'y met, maintenant ! Pourtant il ne nous donnait jamais rien à faire à part s'entraîner régulièrement !"

Les deux filles s'y mettèrent à cœur joie pour critiquer leurs professeurs, tant que bientôt, la salle commune fut vide, mise à part elles.

-"C'est bizarre," dit Ginny en fronçant les sourcils."Les garçons ne sont toujours pas rentrés, il est pourtant plus de 22h. S'ils se font choper par Rusard dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci..."

-"Ouais, tu as raison" dit Hermione en baillant. "Mais tant pis pour eux, moi, je vais me coucher."

-"Non, viens avec moi, on va voir si ils n'ont pas des problèmes. On a la cape d'invisibilité de Harry, non ?"

-"Elle doit être dans sa valise, sûrement. Mais Ginny, on va pas sortir maintenant."

-"Mais imagine qu'ils aient eu des ennuis...allez, Hermy, s'il te plait...."

-"Bon, bon, on y va. Je vais chercher la cape."

Hermione monta alors les escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons et essaya d'ouvrir la porte sans faire trop de bruit. Elle s'insinua dans le dortoir et marcha sur la pointe des pieds pour éviter de réveiller Neville, Dean et Seamus. Elle trouva enfin la valise de Harry et commença à fouiller dedans, ce qui n'était pas réellement pratique dans le noir complet. Elle murmura alors un « Lumos » et une faible lueur émana de sa baguette, lui permettant ainsi de mettre la main sur la cape d'invisibilité de son ami. Elle la mit alors sur son dos pour sortir du dortoir. Les garçons ne semblaient pas s'être réveillés. Hermione rejoignit alors Ginny.

-"Ah quand même ! T'en a mis du temps !"

-"Oh, ça va ! il ne fallait pas réveiller les garçons. Bon, on y va ?"

-"Ouais..."

N'étant pas trop grandes et étant fines, elle n'eurent aucun mal à se glisser sous la cape toutes les deux. Elles quittèrent la salle commune et commencèrent à descendre les escaliers menant au Grand Hall. Aucune encombre ne vint troubler leur marche vers le terrain de Quidditch. Et enfin, elles virent l'équipe de Gryffondor qui s'entraînait.

-"Ils n'ont pas encore fini !" murmura Hermione. "Ils exagèrent !"

-"Bah, ils vont bien, allez viens, on va dormir"

Elles entendirent alors des pas derrière elles. Elles se retournèrent lentement et virent le professeur Rogue, apparemment en furie, s'avancer à grand pas vers le terrain de Quidditch. Elles s'écartèrent doucement pour le laisser passer sans qu'il s'aperçoive de leur présence. Une fois hors de vue, Ginny entraîna Hermione par le bras.

-"Allez, viens !"

Elle retournèrent alors dans le grand hall. Au lieu de monter les marches leur permettant d'accéder au premier étage, Ginny tira son amie par le bras pour l'emmener en direction des cachots.

-"Gin ! qu'est-ce que tu fais ? c'est pas par là la salle commune !"

-"Sans blague ? Allez, viens, j'ai toujours voulu aller voir le bureau de Rogue."

-"Quoi ? mais tu es folle ! on va pas aller dans le bureau de Rogue !"

-"Mais si ! ça va être drôle !"

-"Si tu trouves drôle le fait de te faire renvoyer, c'est ton problème, mais ne m'embarque pas avec toi !"

-"Tu n'es pas obligée de me suivre. Mais tu as plus de risque de te faire attraper pas Rusard sans la cape !"

Hermione poussa un grognement et suivi à contre-cœur son amie rouquine.

-"Ah ! on y est ! murmura Ginny. Alohomora !"

La porte du bureau de Severus Rogue s'ouvrit alors, laissant voir des étagères remplies de choses plus répugnantes les unes que les autres.

-"Ca y'est, tu as vu son bureau. Viens, maintenant, on s'en va" dit Hermione d'un ton suppliant.

-"Attend encore un peu."

-"Mais, il peut revenir à tout moment !"

-"Soit pas rabat-joie, Hermy ! Oh ! regarde ! c'est une Pensine !" dit Ginny en s'approchant d'une petite bassine de pierre.

-"Non, Gin, ce n'est pas..."

Mais Hermione ne put finir sa phrase. Ginny avait plongé l'extrémité de sa baguette dedans et fut aspirée à l'intérieur, emmenant son amie avec elle. Il y eu un long moment où les deux amies ne virent qu'un tourbillon de couleur. Puis elles atterrirent avec douceur sur de l'herbe. Elles se relevèrent difficilement.

-"Gin ? ! qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? ?"

-"Bah, j'ai voulu aller voir les souvenirs de ce cher Rogue."

-"Non, Ginny ! Ce n'était pas une Pensine !"

-"C'était quoi alors ?"

-"J'aimerai bien le savoir ! Tiens, au fait, où sommes-nous ?"

-"Apparemment, à Poudlard" dit Ginny en désignant un lac à côté d'elles d'où émergeait un Calmar géant.

-"Oui, effectivement...Bah, si on a atterri juste dans le parc, c'est pas très grave, il suffit juste de rentrer dans notre salle commune avec la cape."

-"Hermy ?"

-"Oui ?"

-"La cape...elle n'est plus là."

-"Quoi ?"

-"Ben non, elle n'est plus là."

-"Accio cape de Harry !"

Hermione attendit quelques minutes, mais la cape n'apparut pas.

-"Tiens, ils ont fini leur entraînement" montra Ginny en regardant en direction du terrain de Quidditch.

-"Mmh. Bon, allez, on rentre. Prions pour ne pas tomber sur quelqu'un."

Elles se levèrent donc et partirent en direction de leur salle commune. Une fois arrivées devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, Hermione prononça le mot de passe :

-"Lion d'or !"

Le tableau ne bougea pas.

-"Gin ? c'est bien ça le mot de passe ?"

-"Bah oui...euh...Mandragore ?" tenta Ginny.

Le tableau ne bougea pas plus.

-"Comment ça se fait ? Ils n'ont pas pu changer le mot de passe ce soir !"

-"C'est peut-être pour nous piéger !"

-"Ne sois pas ridicule !"

-"Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? On va chercher la cape ?"

-"Tu es folle ! à découvert dans le bureau de Rogue ?"

Mais Hermione se laissa convaincre par son amie. Elles allèrent alors discrètement en direction des cachots et furent surprises de ne pas y trouver la porte du bureau de leur professeur de potions.

-"Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" dit Ginny.

-"Je n'en sais pas plus que toi...Bon, viens, on va aller dormir. On verra bien demain matin."

-"Super. Et tu veux aller dormir où exactement ? Dans un placard à balai ?" rétorqua son amie.

-"La salle sur demande."

-"Tu es sûre qu'elle y est ? Après tout, tout semble avoir changé ici."

-"On peut tenter le coup ! Allez, viens."

Les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent alors vers la salle où étaient donnés les cours clandestins de défense contre les forces du mal de Harry. Elle firent alors le rituel et se retrouvèrent bientôt devant une porte. Hermione l'ouvrit et elles entrèrent.

-"Waoo !"

Dans la pièce se trouvaient deux lits à baldaquins, dans lesquels elles s'allongèrent rapidement pour pouvoir enfin dormir.

OoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fut la première levée. Il n'était que 7h et les cours commençaient seulement à 8h30. Alors qu'elle repassait dans sa tête les événements de la veille, quelque chose frappa son esprit.

-"Mais bien sûr !" souffla-t-elle.

Elle s'empressa de réveiller Ginny.

-"Gin !Gin ! réveille-toi !" dit-elle en la secouant.

-"Non, veux pas aller à l'école..."

-"Allez Gin, il faut qu'on aille voir Dumbledore, tout de suite !"

-"Bon, bon..."

Ginny se leva en grognant et s'habilla rapidement. Puis elles partirent toutes les deux vers le bureau du directeur, en priant pour qu'il n'est pas changé de place. Elles arrivèrent enfin devant la gargouille menant au bureau.

-"Je suppose que tu as le mot de passe ?"ironisa Ginny.

-"Euh...chocogrenouille ? dragée surprise de Bertie Crochu ? Sorbet citron ?"

A ces derniers mots, l'aigle pivota pour laisser place à l'escalier. Les deux amies montèrent dessus et se laissèrent mener jusqu'à la porte de bois. Hermione frappa à la porte.

-"Entrez !" dit la voix familière d'Albus.

Hermione et Ginny entrèrent donc.

-"Bonjour professeur Dumbledore."

-"Bonjour mesdemoiselles, que puis-je faire pour vous ?" dit le directeur d'un ton aimable. "Il ne me semble pas vous connaître."

Ginny lança un regard à Hermione, qui ne lui avait pas dit à quoi elle avait pensé.

-"Je crois que c'est normal monsieur, vous ne nous connaissez pas encore...Je suis Hermione Granger, et voici Ginny Weasley."

-Weasley ? vous avez un lien de parenté avec Arthur et Molly ?" demanda le directeur d'un air intéressé.

-"Euh..." hésita la jeune rouquine.

-"Je vais vous expliquer monsieur le directeur."

-"Asseyez-vous, mesdemoiselles, je vous en prie"

"-Eh bien voilà. Je crois que nous venons du futur..."

Dumbledore haussa les sourcils, en même temps que Ginny qui regarda son amie comme si elle était folle.

-"Comment cela Miss Granger ?"

-"Eh bien, en quelle année sommes-nous monsieur ?"

-"Nous sommes en 1977."

-"Oh ! Oui alors c'est bien cela. Nous venons de l'année 1997."

-"1997 ? eh bien !"

-"Et Ginny ici présente est la fille de Mr et Mrs Weasley."

-"La fille ? Continuez Miss Granger."

-"Eh bien, hier soir, nous étions donc à notre époque. Nous étions à Poudlard..."

-"Vous venez de Poudlard ?"

-"Oui, monsieur. De la maison Gryffondor. Et nous sommes allées dans le bureau du professeur Rogue..."

-"Rogue ? Severus Rogue ?"

-"Ou...oui. Vous le connaissez ?"

-"Il est élève ici. Il en septième année à Serpentard. Très doué, quoiqu'un peu bizarre je dois l'avouer. Et donc à votre époque il est professeur ?"

-"Oui, professeur de Potion."

-"Effectivement, il est très doué en cette matière. Continuez" dit Dumbledore poliment.

-"Donc nous étions dans son bureau quand Ginny a vu ce qu'elle croyais être une Pensine, et y plongea la baguette dedans...et nous sommes atterries dans le parc de Poudlard hier soir."

-"Tiens donc...tout cela est bien étrange...Je vais demander au professeur de potion de venir ici."

Sur ce, Albus se leva et écrit quelques mots sur un bout de parchemin et l'accrocha à la patte d'un hibou qui s'envola par la fenêtre aussitôt. Dumbledore revint s'asseoir en face des deux jeunes filles.

-"Bien...je suppose que je ne devrait pas poser de question sur le futur, mais je ne puis m'en empêcher...Vous semblez me connaître..."

-"Oui, vous êtes directeur de Poudlard à notre époque."

-"Encore ? Bien, bien. Et vous, Miss Weasley, vous êtes enfant unique ?"

-"Oh non ! j'ai six frères aînés !"

-"Six frères ? eh bien ! Si Arthur et Molly savaient ça ! Mais bien entendu je ne leur dirai rien. Rien ne sortira de ce bureau. Est-ce que vous connaissez Minerva McGonagall ?"

-"Oh oui!" répondit Hermione. "Elle est notre professeur de métamorphose"

-"Encore ? eh bien !"

-"Elle est déjà professeur ?"

-"Oui, oui."

Soudain, Hermione se souvint de quelque chose.

-"Mr le directeur, vous nous avez bien dit que Severus Rogue était élève ici, en ce moment ?"

-"Oui, effectivement. Pourquoi cela ?"

-"Alors, s'il y est, il doit y avoir..."

Elle regarda Ginny qui sembla comprendre.

-"Oui, Miss Granger ?"

-"Euh...Remus Lupin ?"

-"Vous connaissez Remus Lupin ?"

-"Oui...il a été notre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal pendant une année. Mais il a démissionné parce qu'il s'était transformé dans le parc de Poudlard..."

-"Il s'était transformé ? alors vous connaissez son état ?"

-"Oh, oui."

-"Vous connaissez quelqu'un d'autre ici ?"

-"Oui, s'il y a Lupin, il doit y avoir James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow. Ainsi que Lily Evans."

Dumbledore ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise.

-"Eh bien, oui effectivement...Vous...Vous les connaissez également ?"

-"Oui..."

-"Eh bien ! Mais je ne veux rien savoir sur leur futur. Cela impliquerai trop de conséquences."

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-"Entrez !" dit Dumbledore.

Un homme assez âgé entra alors dans le bureau, l'air essoufflé.

-"Bon...bonjour...Mr le...directeur..."

-"Bonjour professeur Marshall, asseyez-vous donc" dit Albus en faisant apparaître un siège supplémentaire.

-"Mer..merci...je suis...venu...le plus...vite...possible..."

-"Merci bien, reprenez votre souffle, professeur. Je vous présente Hermione Granger et Ginny Adams."

Ginny allait pour répliquer que ce n'était pas son nom, mais son amie lui donna un discret coup de pied dans le tibia pour l'en empêcher.

-"Enchanté, mesdemoiselles."

-"Ces demoiselles viennent du futur."

-"Pardon ?"

-"Oui, d'ailleurs c'est bien pour cela que je vous ai fait venir, Amos. Est-ce que vous connaissez une substance semblable à la pensine en apparence ?"

-"Mmm...eh bien oui, il y en a une...Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'en faire moi-même mais j'ai lu beaucoup de chose dessus."

-"Quels sont ses effets ?"

-"Eh bien, si nous touchons cette substance, nous revenons à une époque, un moment bien défini de notre vie ou de la vie de quelqu'un d'autre."

"-Et quelle est la différence avec la Pensine, Amos ?"

-"Nous vivons à cette époque. Contrairement à la pensine où nous sommes de simples spectateurs, nous faisons partie entière de cette époque."

-"Bien, voici qui explique votre venue ici, mesdemoiselles" conclut Dumbledore. "Et comment fait-on pour revenir à l'époque d'origine ?"

-"Mmmm...à vrai dire je n'en sais rien mais je suis sûr que c'est écrit dans un de mes livres de potions. Je vais aller voir tout de suite, monsieur le directeur."

-"Faites, faites Amos."

Sur ce, le professeur Marshall sortit du bureau.

-"Eh bien mesdemoiselles, je croit que vous allez faire partie entière de cette école également, vous allez suivre les cours comme les autres élèves jusqu'à ce que le professeur Marshall trouve le moyen de vous faire revenir à votre époque. Vous êtes à Gryffondor, c'est ce que vous m'avez dit ?"

-"Oui, toutes les deux"

-"Bien, en quelle année ?"

-"Ginny est en 6ème année et moi en 7ème année."

-"Très bien. Il est l'heure d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner. Mesdemoiselles, vous allez rejoindre les autres élèves et bien entendu, vous ne leur dites pas que vous venez du futur. Ah, et Miss Weasley, veuillez vous faire appeler Miss Adams. Trop de gens connaissent vos parents pour prendre le risque de se présenter sous leur nom. Vous direz que vous venez toutes les deux d'Ecosse, d'Edimbourg, il y a une petite école de la magie là-bas, qui s'appelle Beauchardon, ensuite laissez libre cours à votre imagination. Bien. Descendez et attendez moi devant la Grande Salle, je vous y rejoins dans quelques minutes."

Les deux jeunes filles quittèrent alors le bureau de leur directeur et prirent le chemin pour aller à la Grande Salle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

**Voilà!! J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu! **

**La suite arrivera bientôt! J'attends vos reviews!**

**Bizzz!**

**Miss Lup'**


	2. Chapitre 2

Amis du jour, Bonjour! 

Je suis RA-VIE! J'ai eu plein de reviews!! °toute contente° Je suis vraiment heureuse que cette fic vous plaise!

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews!!**

**Le Saut de l'Ange: Yeah! T'es la première!! Bravo!! Lol! C'est vrai, j'aime bien le perso de Ginny aussi, tu peux en faire des choses intéressantes vu son caractère dans les bouquins! Elle est un peu à l'opposé d'Hermione quoi! Et puis, bien évidemment, tu vas voir les Maraudeurs au grand complet! Héhé…j'ai souvent pensé à faire crever ce sale rat de Peter dans mes fics mais bon…j'ai toujours résisté à la tentation…ça ne durera peut-être pas longtemps! :o) Allez, à pluche sur msn!! Bizzz!**

**Tanma: Yep! C'est bien la fic de pwo!! Sauf que le titre n'est pas le même :o) et pis je vais ptêt changer la fin et la continuer un peu! Contente qu'elle te plaise encore! Lol! Bizzz!**

**Ccilia7: Merchi!! Ravie que ça te plaise!! La suite est là, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire! Bizzz!**

**Jamesie-cass: Merci beaucoup! J'aime beaucoup les retours dans le temps aussi :) (non, sans blague?! Lol) Bizzz!**

**Harana: Merchiii!! Je suis très contente que ça te plaise!! Et dis, quand est-ce que tu nous fait une nouvelle fic? °grand sourire° Bizzz!!!**

**Pitite Maraudeuse: Oui, un retour dans le temps, c'est original, non? Lol! Et voui, les updates seront plus fréquentes que mes autres fics! Bizzz!**

**Kaen Almariel: Héhéhé…je ne tiens pas longtemps sans nouvelle fic :o) c'est une vraie drogue! Lol! Et je ne sais pas encore combien de chaps il va y avoir, parce que quand je l'ai écrite, j'ai tout fait d'un trait et j'ai pas divisé en chapitre toute l'histoire encore :s Bizzz!**

**Lyane: La suite est là!! Et pis c'est vrai que Ginny n'est pas souvent dans les voyages dans le temps… ça change un peu! Bizzz!**

**Stellmaria: Merchi!! Contente que ça te plaise! Et je te promet de publier plus souvent, et là ce sera plus simple vu qu'elle est presque finie!! Enfin, elle est finie, mais je risque de changer quelques trucs :o) Bizzz!**

**Superzori: Eeeeeeh non! Tu n'es pas ma première review, désolée :o) lol! Eh oui, y'aura moins d'attente entre les chaps!! Merchi encore et à plus! Bizzz!**

**Lenaleonyde1138: Merchi!! Ahaaaaaa! Faudra que j'aille lire ta fic alors :o) Bah tu sais, pour le calme de Dumbie quand les filles entrent dans son bureau, je crois que bon, Dumbie sait tout, et donc, il ne se méfie pas de deux jeunes filles…m'enfin, remarque, t'as ptêt raison…en tout cas merci! Bizzz!**

**Feu du Ciel: Merci beaucoup! Voilà la suite! Bizzz!**

**Sybylle: La suite est là! Contente que ça te plaise! Bizzz!**

**Lupini-filiae: Tiens! Ma belle-fille! Lol! Et pis la suite est là!! Et Sirius et Mumus? Tu verras :o) Bizzz!**

**Diabella: Merci!! La suite est arrivée! Bizzz!**

**Alpo: Merci beaucoup! C'est gentil! Voilà la suite! Enjoy! Bizzz!**

**Ptite Kloona Depp: héhéhé…j'adore ton pseudo!! Lol!! Et pis, t'aime pas la fin de la fic? Mais ne t'en fais pas, je crois bien que je vais la changer :o) et faire une suite, même! Enfin, je verrai bien…Alors comme ça JM a retrouvé sa coupe d'avant? Aaaaah ben tant mieux! La séance de matage est d'autant plus agréable alors!! Et tss tss tss pense à ne plus fumer deux clopes sans avoir rien manger le matin comme ça! Tu vas nous faire un malaise si tu continue! :o) n'empêche, ton ptit scénario pour qu'il vienne te faire du bouche à bouche n'est pas trop mal…hmmm…ça pourrait se faire! Lol! Et pis, vi, je suis contente, j'ai plein de review :oD Bizzzzz ma Kloona!! **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Que fait la vie? :Chapitre Deux OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

-"Alors on est à l'époque de Sirius, de Lupin et des parents de Harry ?" s'exclama Ginny.

-"Eh bien, oui, apparemment" dit Hermione en un sourire.

-"C'est trop fort ! Dommage que Harry et Ron ne soit pas là !"

-"Oui ! ça aurait fait plaisir à Harry de voir ses parents, et Sirius."

-"Hey ! Mione ! Dumbledore a bien dit que Rogue était en septième année ?"

-"Oui..."

-"Alors ça veut dire que Lupin et les autres le sont aussi ! donc tu vas te retrouver avec eux en cours !"

-"Mais oui ! tu as raison !"

-"Oh non, j'aurai dû dire que j'étais en septième année !" dit Ginny l'air bougon.

-"Bah, tu les verras dans la salle commune" dit Hermione en souriant.

Elles n'eurent pas le temps de discuter davantage car Dumbledore arrivait.

-"Bien, mesdemoiselles, vous vous rappelez bien ce que je vous ai dit ?"

-"Oui, monsieur."

-"Très bien, alors allons-y."

Le cœur d'Hermione battait à cent à l'heure. Elle allait revoir Sirius, et rencontrer les parents de Harry, et puis voir Lupin ! Le seul hic à son bonheur, c'était Pettigrow. Dumbledore poussa les portes de la Grande Salle et y entrèrent tous les trois. Tous les regards se tournèrent immédiatement sur eux. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Hermione et Ginny reconnurent alors McGonagall, avec les cheveux longs et châtains et Hagrid, le garde chasse. Dumbledore monta alors sur une estrade à côté de la table des professeurs, suivi par Hermione et Ginny.

-"Bonjour chers élèves et chers professeurs. J'ai l'honneur d'accueillir deux nouvelles élèves, qui nous vienne de Beauchardon, école de sorcellerie d'Ecosse. Elles suivront les cours ici pour une durée indéterminée. Elles appartiennent à présent à la maison Gryffondor."

Des applaudissements retentirent à table des rouges et or.

-"Je demanderai donc au préfet en chef, appartenant aux Gryffondors, de s'occuper de leur bien-être au château"

Tous ceux de Gryffondor tournèrent la tête vers un garçon aux cheveux châtain clair, un peu plus longs que la normale, qui leur fit un sourire. Hermione et Ginny rejoignirent alors leur table. Le garçon leur fit signe de le rejoindre.

-"Bonjour, je suis le préfet en chef, Remus Lupin."

Hermione déglutit avec difficulté, puis répondit.

-"Moi c'est Hermione Granger"

-"Et moi Ginny Adams."

-"Enchanté. Venez vous asseoir là-bas, je vais vous présenter mes amis."

Ils allèrent alors tout au bout de la table. Les cœurs des deux amies battaient à tout rompre.

-"Voilà," dit Lupin. "Je vous présente James Potter..."

Un garçon que les filles auraient pris pour Harry les salua. Il avait les cheveux noirs et en épis, comme incoiffables, et avait des yeux noisettes qui brillaient d'intelligence et de malice.

-"...sa petite amie Lily Evans..."

La jeune fille leur sourit. Hermione crut alors croiser les yeux de Harry. Les mêmes yeux verts étincelants. Elle était très belle, avec ses longs cheveux roux ondulant jusqu'au milieu de son dos.

-"...Peter Pettigrow..."

Un garçon plutôt grassouillet se tenait à côté de James. Il leur fit un sourire timide. Hermione sentit une vague de haine l'envahir en voyant ce garçon assit à côté des deux êtres qu'il allait trahir, dans quelques années.

-"Et enfin Sirius Black."

Les sentiments ressentis auparavant en voyant Pettigrow semblèrent s'envoler du cœur d'Hermione. Un garçon aux longs cheveux noirs leur fit un grand sourire, faisant étinceler ses magnifiques yeux bleus (**NdA:** oui, oui, je sais, Sirius a les yeux gris normalement, mais j'l'aime bien avec des yeux bleus!). Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer.

-"Je vous présente Hermione Granger et Ginny Adams," dit Remus. "Asseyez-vous, les filles."

Elles s'assirent donc à côté de Sirius et Lupin.

-"Vous êtes en quelle année ?" demanda James.

-"Je suis en sixième année" répondit Ginny.

-"Et moi en septième année" dit Hermione.

-"Bien ! Hermione tu va être avec nous en cours !" s'exclama Remus. "D'ailleurs, il serait temps d'y aller...on a Histoire de la Magie."

-"Et moi j'ai quoi ?" demanda Ginny.

-"Eh bien...je ne sais pas...attends..."

Lupin interpella une fille à leur table.

-"Lisa, je te présente Ginny Adams. Elle est en sixième année"

-"Oh ! enchantée. Viens, on va aller en cours, on a botanique"

-"On se voit ce soir dans la salle commune Gin" dit Hermione à son amie qui partait avec Lisa.

-"A ce soir !" lança Ginny.

-"Allez, viens Hermione, on va en cours" dit Lily.

Hermione suivit alors le petit groupe vers la salle d'Histoire de la Magie. Quand ils entrèrent dans la classe, Hermione vit alors que c'était déjà Binns qui enseignait, et c'était déjà un fantôme. Elle s'assit entre Remus et Sirius.

-"C'est Binns" lui susurra Lupin en lui montrant le fantôme.

-"Le prof le plus ennuyeux de tout Poudlard" ajouta Sirius. "Il paraît qu'il ne s'est jamais aperçu qu'il était mort..."

Hermione étouffa un rire.

-"La seule chose positive dans ce cours," poursuivit Remus,"c'est qu'on peux rattraper le sommeil en retard."

-"Ou discuter tranquillement, il ne s'aperçoit de rien" dit Sirius. "Il est imperturbable. Regarde James par exemple. Il a avoué son amour à Lily pendant un de ses cours."

-"Le tout est d'écouter la première phrase de Binns pour savoir de quoi traite le cours" dit Remus.

Ils se turent quelques secondes et entendirent Binns dire que le cours porterait sur la guerre des trolls au 12ème siècle.

-"Passionnant..." dit James en étouffant un bâillement.

-"Alors, Hermione, nous avons quelques trucs à t'apprendre pour que tout se passe pour le mieux ici" dit Sirius. "Premièrement, n'approche pas les Serpentards."

-"Pourquoi ?" demanda innocemment Hermione.

-"Pourquoi ? !" s'écria James qui semblaient s'être réveillé en sursaut. "Tu demandes pourquoi ?!"

Il avait pris un air faussement outré et Lily était en train de rire à côté de lui.

-"Oui, tiens, pourquoi il faut pas approcher les Serpentards ?" dit Peter qui était à côté de Remus.

-"T'es vraiment bête Queudver !" dit Sirius en lui lançant un regard dédaigneux.

-"Queudver ?" répéta Hermione sans comprendre (ou du moins en faisant semblant).

Sirius parut regretter ce qu'il avait dit.

-"Euh...j't'expliquerai. N'empêche qu'il ne faut pas approcher les Serpentards. Ils sont tous plongés dans la magie noire jusqu'au cou. Nous avons d'ailleurs un exemple parfait en la personne de Severus Rogue."

-"Qui c'est ?" demanda Hermione.

-"Un type aux cheveux gras en septième année de Serpentard" dit James. "Tu le remarqueras facilement. Il est toujours tout seul."

-"Tu m'étonnes, qui voudrait traîner avec lui?" dit Sirius avec une grimace de dégoût. "Bah, d'ailleurs tu le verras tout à l'heure, on a cours de potion en commun avec les Serpentard. Ah et aussi, ne t'approche surtout pas de Lucius Malefoy non plus."

Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement. Elle ne savait pas que Malefoy était en même année qu'eux.

-"Il est à Serpentard ?" demanda-t-elle.

-"Oui, et ça doit être le pire de tous. Lui aussi tu le reconnaîtra facilement. Il est blond avec un air arrogant et il est toujours entouré d'une bande de chiens-chiens. Mais lui est atrocement méchant, surtout avec ceux qui ne sont pas de « sang-pur » comme il dit. Tes parents sont sorciers, Hermione ?"

-"Euh..."dit Hermione en ne sachant quoi répondre. "Ils sont moldus."

-"Dans ce cas tiens-toi loin de lui" dit Remus l'air grave. "Les miens aussi sont moldus, et il ne manque pas une occasion de me le rappeler"

-"Il...il doit être vraiment horrible" dit Hermione.

-"Oh oui !" dit Sirius. "Mais si tu restes avec nous, tu ne risqueras rien" ajouta-t-il en lui souriant.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire. Elle sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir. Et enfin, une demie heure plus tard, le cours se termina.

-"Direction les cachots!" lança James.

Ils se dirigèrent alors tous les trois vers le cours de Potion. Hermione revit alors le professeur qu'elle avait vu dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Ils entrèrent dans la salle. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait le même aspect que lorsque Rogue y enseignera, elle avait l'air moins froide.

-"Mettez-vous par groupe de trois!" dit le professeur Marshall.

-"Viens avec nous Hermione" dit Remus.

Elle s'asseya alors à côté de Remus qui était lui-même assis à côté de Pettigrow. Ils commencèrent alors la potion de sommeil qu'ils devaient préparer. Hermione sentit qu'on lui tapotait sur l'épaule. Elle se retourna pour s'apercevoir que c'était Sirius. Elle fit alors semblant de s'intéresser à ses ingrédients. Il se pencha vers elle.

-"Regarde là-bas" dit-il en montrant une table au premier rang. "C'est Malefoy accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle. Me demande pas qui est qui, je n'en ai aucune idée"

Hermione tourna la tête discrètement et cru pendant quelques secondes voir le Malefoy de son époque. Il était flanqué de chaque côté de deux molosses.

-"Et là," poursuivit Sirius en désignant la table à côté de lui "c'est Rogue. Regarde un peu l'état du garçon"

Il fit un clin d'œil à Hermione et s'approcha de Rogue. Elle reconnut sans problème son futur professeur de Potion, qui avait déjà, comme l'avait dit Sirius, les cheveux gras, et un nez crochu. Sirius se trouvait maintenant à côté du serpentard.

-"Alors, Servilus, ça gaz?" dit Sirius d'un air joyeux.

-"Dégage Black" susurra Rogue entre ses dents sans quitter son chaudron des yeux.

-"Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas laisser pendre tes cheveux comme ça, le gras risquerait de tomber dans la potion et de lui donner un mauvais aspect"

-"La ferme Black"

-"On parle pas comme ça à mon copain" dit James qui avait rejoint Sirius entre temps.

-"La ferme Potter"

-"Je crois qu'il est à cours de répliques" dit Sirius à son ami sur le ton de la confidence. "Oups, Servilus, je crois que tu as fais tomber quelque chose dans ton chaudron"

Hermione se retenait de rire, tout comme Remus. Après avoir fait tomber de la racine d'acacia dans le chaudron de Rogue, Sirius et James rejoignirent leur place discrètement. Au passage, ils firent un clin d'œil à Hermione.

-"Mr Rogue!" hurla Marshall.

Le chaudron du serpentard dégageait à présent une fumée noirâtre. Le professeur s'approcha du chaudron et prit une louche qu'il montra à toute la classe.

-"Pourquoi avez vous ajouté de la racine d'acacia, Mr Rogue?" dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

Voyant que son élève ne répondait pas, il ajouta:

"-Bien, 20 points de moins pour Serpentard"

Il y eu quelques cris de protestations de la part des verts et argent. James et Sirius avaient l'air fier d'eux-mêmes. Lily levait les yeux au ciel.

-"Pourquoi est-ce que les Serpentards ne disent rien à Marshall?" demanda Hermione à Lupin.

-"Parce qu'ils savent très bien que s'ils le font, Marshall leur enlèvera encore plus de points. Il est directeur de Gryffondor et a une tendance à nous avantager et à désavantager les Serpentards"

Hermione comprenait à présent beaucoup mieux l'attitude de Rogue en tant que prof, il se faisait justice en quelque sorte.

Une fois le double cours de potion terminé, ils sortirent de la salle.

-"On a quoi maintenant?" demanda Hermione.

-"Botanique!" dit James.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers les serres du parc.

L'heure se passa tranquillement. Hermione riait aux blagues de Sirius et James, et remarqua qu'elle s'entendait à merveille avec tous les quatre, Sirius, James, Remus et Lily. Elle avait même tendance à oublier qui ils étaient vraiment. Elle parlait quand même le moins possible à Peter (**NdA:** bah oui, hein, faut pas pousser non plus…CREVE SALE RAT!!)

OoOoOoOoOo 

Et voilà!! Alors ça vous a plu? J'espère :o)

**Laissez moi des reviews!! **

**Bizzz!**

**Miss Lup', membre de la ABLP, FFJ et FFJRSVHRADS, grande amatrice des fefesses à Johnny, Remus et Sirius (sans oublier les jolies ptites fefesses à Fiori…niéhéhé! Lol! Je me comprend toute seule, tout va bien) et Deppophile incurable. **


	3. Chapitre 3

**Amis du jour, Bonjour! **

**Eh voilà la suite de…Que Fait La Vie?…et MERCI à tous pour reviews elles me font toutes très très plaisir! **

**Myhahou: Merchi! Moi cruelle avec Sev? Meu non; c'est pas moi c'est les Maraudeurs :o) Bon, bon…mais je l'aime Sevie pourtant, mais faut bien occuper James et Sirius, hein! Allez, bizzz!**

**Harana: Mé euh! Il était pas si court que ça mon chapitre quand même? C'est ma fic où il y a les plus longs chapitres à mon avis :o) sauf si on compte "Christmas is all around"…bon…évidemment, comparés au tiens, mes chapitres sont…argh…ridicules ;) Bref, chuis très contente que ça te plaise! A pluche! Bizzz!**

**Le Saut de l'Ange: Voui voui, de Patrick Fiori! Lol! Mais JJG aussi :o) enfin bref…Eh oui, j'avais eu envie de mettre un prof de potions directeur de Gryffondor pour changer un peu…pourquoi pas? Hmm? Lol! J'avais jamais fait le rapprochement entre Binns et les profs de philo tiens… la mienne est pareille, effectivement :o) Allezà pluche sur msn! Bizzz!**

**Pitite Maraudeuse: oui, oui, les fefesses à Fiori…enfin, pas grave :o) et pis après tout, ce n'est marqué nulle part que tous les profs de potions sont des vieux sadiques à tendance serpentardesque, alors voilà! Merci! Bizzz!**

**Jamesie-cass: Ravie que ça te plaise! Voilà la suite! Bizzz!**

**Minerve: Eh bien je suis très contente que ça te plaise ma chère Minerve! Ah bah tu sais, y'a que Rogue pour avoir un truc qui ressemble à une Pensine…l'est bizarre Sevichou…allez à plus! Bizzz!**

**Nighttime Is My Time: Aah! Bah je suis contente que ma fic te plaise d'autant plus si tu n'apprécies pas normalement les retours dans le temps :o) Héhé…j'adore "Que fait la vie" comme chanson…elle est magnifique…d'ailleurs si tu aimes celle-là, je t'encourage vivement à écouter son album entier"Bliss"! je n'ai que le live, mais elles sont toutes magnifiques…et Johnny Depp a écrit la musique de deux chansons (magnifiques soit dit en passant). Contente de faire de la pub pour Vanessa! A plus! Bizzz!**

**Feu de Glace: Merci beaucoup! Voilà la suite! Bizzz!**

**Stellmaria: Merci! La suite est là, j'espère que ça va te plaire! Bizzz!**

**Pétale de lune: merci! Et oui, le Fiori chanteur :o) lol, enfin, pas grave, oublie. Bizzz!**

**Lyane: Contente que ça te plaise! Romance Hermione et Sirius? Non? Penses-tu? Lol! Bizzz!**

**Ccilia7: Merci beaucoup! Pas grave pour la review détaillée, va:o) la suite est là! Bizzz!**

**Lupini-filiae: alors, ma belle-fille va bien:o) Lemon or not lemon, telle est la question! A plus! Bizzz!**

**Mélanie: Merci beaucoup! Tiens, tu aimes Sirius? Tu n'es pas la seule! Lol! Voilà la suite! Bizzz!**

**Lenaleonyde1138: Merci! Et voilà le nouveau chapitre! Bizzz!**

**Kloona: Je ne sais plus quel est ton pseudo du moment :o) et à moins que je ne me trompe, tu ne m'as pas laissé de reviews sur ce chapitre…ou fait encore des siennes…enfin voilà quoi. Hey! Je vais avoir "fenêtre secrète" et "desperado 2" en dvd! Matage de Johnny en perspective! Niéhéhé:o) je penserai à toi! Et puis, le 23 février: Neverland! Hiii! Ze veux le voir! Lol! Bon, allezà pluche ma Kloona! Bizzz! **

OoOoOoOoOoOo 

Vint enfin l'heure du déjeuner. Ils se rendirent alors dans la Grande Salle afin de manger. Hermione chercha Ginny des yeux, mais en vain. Ils mangèrent alors tous les six à la table des Gryffondors, puis partirent en direction du parc.

"On a quoi comme cours " demanda Hermione.

"Rien pour l'instant" répondit Lupin. "On a Sortilèges à 15h seulement"

Ils s'installèrent près du lac, sur l'herbe. C'était une belle journée d'octobre. James et Lily discutaient de leur côté, Remus était plongé dans un livre de sorts, Sirius était assis, adossé contre un arbre, Peter était à côté de lui et Hermione était plongée dans ses pensées, non loin de Lupin.

"Allez, Sirius, dis-moi " supplia Peter. "Dis-moi ! s'il te plait "

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

"Lâche-moi un peu, Queudver, tu ferai mieux de réviser tes ASPICs"

"Mais c'est qu'à la fin de l'année "

"Je sais, mais vu ton niveau, il vaut mieux t'y mettre dès maintenant"

Remus lui jeta un regard derrière son livre.

"Sirius a raison, Peter"

Puis il replongea dans son livre.

"Mais toi Moony, tu n'en a pas besoin, lève un peu ton nez de tes fichus bouquins" s'écria Sirius.

Lupin se contenta de lui sourire mais reprit sa lecture aussitôt.

"Allez, Sirius, dis-moi " continua Peter.

"Ooooh ! mais arrête un peu "

Sirius se leva alors et vint s'asseoir juste à côté d'Hermione. Elle lui sourit.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il veut tant savoir " dit-elle d'un air amusé.

"Comment faire un philtre d'amour..."

"Pourquoi ça "

"Il est éperdument amoureux d'une fille de Serdaigle"

"C'est pas vrai " protesta Peter mais ses joues devenues rouge brique le trahirent.

"Et elle ne le regarde même pas" continua Sirius d'un air faussement accablé. (**NdA:** Sans blague!)

"Et pourquoi il le demande à toi et pas à quelqu'un d'autre ? Tu en déjà fait un "

"Oh non ! Sirius n'en a pas besoin " couina Peter. "Il a toutes les filles qu'il veut "

"La ferme Queudver" rétorqua Sirius en lui jetant un regard noir.

Il se retourna vers Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Non, je n'ai jamais fait de philtre d'amour mais il se trouve que je connais les ingrédients nécessaires et la préparation. J'ai vu mon frère en faire un il y a quelques années"

"Et Peter ne peut pas regarder dans un livre " demanda Hermione.

"Il faudrait qu'il sache lire pour ça " lança James qui avait vaguement suivi la conversation.

Sirius rit puis dit à Hermione :

"On ne trouve pas ce genre de potion dans les livres de la bibliothèque et je vois mal Peter aller demander la recette à Marshall..."

"Ouiévidemment..." dit Hermione.

Il y eu un silence, puis Hermione demanda :

"On a que Sortilèges cette après-midi "

"Non, on a Métamorphose après"

"Et ces profs-là sont biens "

"En Sortilèges, c'est Flitwick. Ça va, il est sympa. On s'amuse bien dans ses cours. Et en Métamorphose c'est McGonagall. Elle est sévère, mais sympa. On fait des trucs cools avec elle"

"Bon, désolé de vous interrompre" dit Lupin qui avait rangé son livre "mais on doit aller en Sortilèges"

"Allons-y" dit Sirius en se levant.

Il aida Hermione à se lever en lui prenant la main.

"Merci..."

Ils allèrent donc rejoindre le minuscule professeur Flitwick, puis l'heure d'après le professeur McGonagall. Hermione s'amusait vraiment avec les garçons et Lily. A 17h, après avoir fini les cours, ils rejoignirent la salle commune. Les Maraudeurs et Hermione s'installèrent dans des fauteuils près du feu, alors que Lily alla rejoindre des amies. Bientôt, Ginny entra à son tour dans la salle commune avec Lisa.

"Salut Hermy" dit la rouquine en s'approchant de son amie. "Salut les garçons"

"Salut Ginny " dirent ensemble James et Sirius.

"Bonne journée Ginny " demanda Remus.

"Oh oui ! c'était très sympa. Lisa est très gentille. Et toi Mione ? bonne journée "

"Oui ! excellente "

Mais elles n'eurent pas le temps de discuter davantage car le directeur de Gryffondor venait de rentrer dans la salle.

"Mesdemoiselles Granger et Adams "

Hermione et Ginny se levèrent.

"Venez avec moi, le directeur veut vous voir"

"A tout à l'heure " dit Hermione aux garçons.

Puis elle suivit Marshall avec Ginny. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Le professeur de potion les laissa devant la porte.

"J'ai à faire. Entrez, il vous attend"

Hermione frappa doucement et entra, suivie de Ginny.

"Bonsoir mesdemoiselles, asseyez-vous, je vous en prie"

Elles s'assirent en face de Dumbledore.

"Votre journée s'est bien passée "

"Oh oui, monsieur le directeur. Très bien" répondit Ginny.

"Bon. Le professeur Marshall a trouvé quelque chose. Ce n'est le moyen de retourner à votre époque, malheureusement. Mais il s'avère que toute trace de votre existence a disparu à votre époque"

Hermione eu un air effrayé.

"Que...que voulez-vous dire monsieur "

"Eh bien qu'à partir du moment où vous avez atterris ici, plus personne de votre époque ne se souvient de vous. C'est comme si vous n'aviez jamais existé"

"Mais...mais c'est horrible" dit Hermione.

"Eh bien, au moins, personne ne se fera du souci pour vous. Mais rassurez vous, quand vous réintégrerez votre époque, tout sera comme avant"

"Oh, alors je suppose que c'est mieux ainsi" dit Hermione.

"C'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire, mesdemoiselles. Vous pouvez regagner votre salle commune. Je vous préviendrais quand j'aurai d'autres nouvelles. Bonne soirée"

"Bonne soirée, monsieur le directeur"

Ginny et Hermione reprirent le chemin vers leur salle commune.

"Alors Mione, les garçons, ils sont sympas "

"Oh oui ! ils sont supers ! Je me suis bien éclatée avec eux. Et toi, ta journée "

"C'était cool. La classe est bien. Et Lisa est super gentille. Au fait, tu as vu les yeux de Lupin "

"Je...non, je n'ai pas fait attention"

"Eh bien regarde les ! Ils sont magnifiques "

"J'y penserai "

Elles regagnèrent alors leur salle commune mais n'y trouvèrent pas les garçons. Elles allèrent alors vers Lisa qui était toute seule près du feu.

"Salut Lisa" dit Ginny. "Je te présente Hermione Granger"

"Enchantée" répondit Lisa.

"Moi aussi...On peut s'asseoir avec toi "

"Oh oui, bien sûr. Vous savez que vous avez de la chance "

"Pourquoi " demanda Ginny.

"Eh bien, vous traînez avec les Maraudeurs "

"Les Maraudeurs " dit Hermione.

"Oui, c'est comme ça qu'on appelle les quatre garçons. Les plus convoités de tout Poudlard ! Enfin, mis à part Pettigrow...Toutes les filles rêvent de sortir avec l'un d'entre eux "

"C'est vrai " demanda Ginny."Et toi, tu veux sortir avec lequel "

"Euh..."bafouilla Lisa en rougissant "...Si...Sirius...Black"

"Ah oui ! tu as bon goût ma chère " répondit Ginny. "Et toi Hermy "

"Je ne les connais que depuis ce matin, je peux pas te dire ça tout de suite...Et toi, Gin ? Tu aurais un faible pour l'un d'entre eux"

"Bah...j'avoue que...que j'ai un petit faible pour Remus..."

Hermione lui sourit. A ce moment-là, les Maraudeurs firent leur entrée dans la salle commune. Ils rejoignirent tout de suite les filles, sauf James qui alla rejoindre Lily. Remus s'assit à côté d'Hermione tandis que Sirius se mettait entre elle et Ginny. Peter resta en retrait. Sirius adressa un sourire charmeur à Lisa qui rougit et partit en bafouillant qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire.

"Alors, il vous voulait quoi Dumbie " dit Sirius.

"Oh, pas grand chose..." dit Hermione.

"Il voulait juste savoir si on s'était bien adaptées à l'école"

"Et c'est le cas "

"Oui " répondirent Hermione et Ginny en chœur.

"Tiens, il serait temps d'aller manger" dit Remus en consultant sa montre.

"Eh bien allons-y " dit Ginny.

Ils se levèrent donc et partirent manger à la Grande Salle. Se trouvant en face de Remus, Hermione en profita pour regarder ses yeux dont Ginny lui avait parlé. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'il avait les yeux dorés. Une magnifique couleur miel.

OoOoOoOoOoOo 

**Et voilàÇa vous a plu? J'espère :o) **

**REVIEWS siouplé! ;)**

**Bizz à tous!**

**Miss Lup', membre de la ABLP, de la FFJ, de la FFJRSVHRADS, et grande amatrice des fefesses de Johnny, Remus et Sirius…et d'autres :o) **


	4. Chapitre 4

**Amis du jour, Bonjour !**

**Voilà la suite de « Que fait la vie ? » ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews !**

**Kyana Lupin: **Nooooon? Je t'ai oublié? Argh…je suis désolée, c'était pas volontaire…tu me pardonnes :o) allez, un tit chapitre! Voilà! Bizzz!

**Ccilia7: **Meuuuuuuuuuh non, je vais pas vous "faire un truc", c'est pas mon style :o) héhéhé…lol, non, non, je t'assure! Et comment ça t'as pitié de Peter! Non mais ça va pas non! Grrrrrrr! Mdr. Contente que ça te plaise! Voilà la suite! Bizzz!

**Pitite Maraudeuse: **Eh bien je suis ravie que le prof de potion te plaise (si on peut dire ça! Lol) et pis j'espère que ce chapitre là va te plaire! Bizzz!

**Lyane: **Qui, moi, cruelle? Lol! Ce n'est pas cruel d'insister sur les beauuuuuuux yeux de Mumus! Mais tu devrais te procurer un clavier waterproof, tu sais! Lol! J'aime beaucoup faire des descriptions de Mumus :o) d'ailleurs j'en fait dans pas mal de mes fics…héhéhé! Lol, y'en a une qui a beaucoup plus aux revieweuses dans "Christmas is all around" lol! Bon, bon, j'arrête de faire ma pub, là! Je sais, tu es jalouse de Ginny mais tu n'es pas la seule, ne t'en fais pas! Lol! Loin de là! En tout cas je suis ravie que ça te plaise! Bizzz!

**Stellmaria: **Merci beaucoup! Je suis très contente que ça te plaise! Et au niveau des couples, est-ce que ça avance dans ce chapitre… °relit vite fait son chapitre°…hmmm…oui! Héhé :o) tu vas voir! Bizzz!

**Le Saut de l'Ange: **Aaaaaaah bah oui! Les yeux de Mumus sont dorés! Pas de sacrifice! Lol! Ils sont toujours dorés dans mes fics ses yeux! Bon, sauf dans les Maraudeurs dans le futur, où, manque de pot, ils sont verts clairs…m'enfin leur couleur va ptêt revenir :o) héhé! Enfin, en même temps, dans cette fic, Sirius a les cheveux blonds, alors! Lol! En tout cas voilà la suite! Bizzzz!

**Feu de Glace: **Merci! Lol, je suis entièrement d'accord, la quantité ne fait pas la qualité! (et encore heureux, autrement mes fics ne vaudraient vraiment rien!) voilà le nouveau chapitre! A plus! Bizzz!

**Minerve: **C'est vrai que Peter doit être assez sympa pour faire partie des Maraudeurs mais bon…comment le rendre gentil ce rat? Et puis, je me souviens que dans le tome 5, dans la Pensine, Sirius rabat son clapet à Peter style "t'es vraiment trop bête Queudver"…m'enfin…à plus! Bizzz!

**Lupini-filiae: **Une romance Remus-Hermione et Sirius-Lisa? Eh bien tu vas chercher loin…et je dirai…biiiiiiiiiiiiiiip! Mauvaise réponse! Héhéhé :o) tu vas connaître les couples dans ce chapitre! A la prochaine! Bizzz!

**Kloona: **Hiiiiiii! Te revoilà! Héhé :o) bah, c'est pas grave si tu m'as pas laissé de review tu sais, je t'en veux pas! Et pis je suis d'accord avec toi, le couple Lily-James est le plus beau des couples de HP! En même temps, c'est le seul réel! Lol! Mais ils sont adorables! D'ailleurs, tu pourrais pas me filer des noms de fics sur eux? J'ai la flemme d'en chercher des biens, et vu qu'il doit y'en avoir un paquet…:s flemmarde, je sais :o) et puis ma parodie de 'tu-sais-quoi' lol, bah ça avance, je me suis regardé l'original l'autre jour, alors ça m'a redonné de l'inspiration! Je crois que j'ai fait un nouveau chapitre…faut que je te l'envoie! Et pis j'ai commencé une nouvelle fic, une Mione-Mumus! Elle sera courte, mais bon! Faut que je te l'envoie aussi! Et mon Hermione-Draco? J'ai commencé un Hermione-Draco moi? Oups…faut que je recherche ça :s c'est quand ils sont tous les deux profs à Poudlard? Argh, je sais plus…mais je vais ptêt en réécrire un autre Herm-Dray…j'ai de l'inspiration en ce moment :o) Et enfin, pour parler de la fic, quand même, je sais pas pourquoi je l'ai pas publié avant…en fait je l'avais un peu oublié vu qu'elle était finie depuis longtemps, et puis je la trouvais un peu trop…je sais pas…elle ressemble peut-être trop à d'autres…m'enfin, elle plait quand même, alors ça va! A plus ma Kloona! Bizzz!

**Teddyjes: **Ooooooooooooh merci beaucoup! Tu me flattes, tu sais? Hihi :o) qui, moi, un côté obsessionel envers les Maraudeurs? Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça? Mdr! Bon, bon, j'avoue! Lol! Merci pour la review! Contente que ça te plaise! A plus! Bizzz!

**Harana: **hello you! Le chapitre était reposant, vraiment? Mdr, j'avais pas fais gaffe :o) hey, hey, tu sais que j'adore ta fic! Enfin, toutes tes fics, je te l'accorde :o) marchi pour la review! Bizzz!

**Diabella**: Merci! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise! Et voilà la suite! Bizzz!

**Etincelle: **Merci beaucoup! Je suis contente que mes fics te plaisent! Bah, j'allais pas faire partir Hermione et Gin maintenant quand même, ce serait pas drôle! C'est vrai? Tu as trouvé la signification de FFJRSVHRADS toute seule? T'es sûre! Lol! En tout cas oui, y'a bien James et Sirius :o) Allez, merci et à plus! Bizzz!

**Encore une fois, MERCI à tous! Vos reviews me font vraiment très, très, très plaisir, je ne le dirai jamais assez! Ze vous zaimeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh! °smack°**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Que Fait La Vie ?**

OoOoOoOoOoO 

Après manger, ils remontèrent tous dans leur salle commune. Ils firent quelques devoirs, puis montèrent se coucher. Ginny n'était pas dans le même dortoir qu'Hermione, puisqu'elle était en sixième année. Par contre, Hermy se trouvait dans le même dortoir que Lily. Dans son lit, elle pensa à sa journée. A Sirius, à James, à Remus, à Lily. Elle était heureuse d'être avec eux. Réellement, elle se sentait bien. Puis ses pensées dévièrent sur Ron et Harry. Que faisaient-ils ? Où étaient-ils ? Puis elle s'endormit

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, Hermione et Lily descendirent ensemble dans la Grande Salle où les Maraudeurs et Ginny étaient déjà.

-"Bonjour les filles !"

-"Bonjour !"

Elles s'asseyèrent avec eux et prirent un bon petit déjeuner avant d'aller en cours. Ginny partit avec Lisa pour leur cours de Potions.

-"On a quoi ?" demanda Hermione.

-"Divination" répondirent les Maraudeurs d'une voix morne.

-"Oh joie!" dit Hermione d'un ton faussement joyeux.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils arrivèrent enfin à la tour. Ils montèrent l'échelle et se retrouvèrent bientôt dans la salle embuée de vapeurs. Ils s'installèrent par deux. James avec Lily, Remus avec Peter et enfin Hermione avec Sirius, au grand bonheur du jeune homme. En effet, il appréciait beaucoup la compagnie de la nouvelle élève. Ils s'assirent donc sur des poufs. Malheureusement, le cours d'aujourd'hui était fixé sur le livre qu'ils avaient en face d'eux. Ils durent lire le premier chapitre, puis écouter le professeur parler. Bref, rien de bien passionnant. Au bout de deux longues et interminables heures, les maraudeurs suivis d'Hermione et de Lily descendirent l'échelle.

Leur journée fut incroyablement longue, car s'ensuivaient tous les cours les plus soporifiques. Enfin, vint 17h et la fin des souffrances. Ils rentrèrent tous dans la salle commune.

-"Qu'est ce qui se passe, ici ?" dit Remus.

En effet, un groupe d'élève était regroupé autour du panneau d'affichage et semblaient très excités. Lorsqu'ils purent enfin se frayer un chemin parmi l'attroupement, ils virent enfin l'objet de l'excitation des élèves.

-"Un bal sera organisé à l'occasion d'Halloween, le 31 octobre au soir, à partir de 20h. Seuls les élèves ayant atteint ou dépassé la quatrième année y sont conviés" lut Remus.

Les filles ayant entendu l'annonce se mettèrent à sauter de joie en choisissant déjà les robes qu'elles mettront.

-"Elles sont pathétiques" dit Hermione à Ginny. "Le bal est dans deux semaines..."

-"Ouais...Au fait, tu vas y aller avec qui ?"

Hermione ne s'était pas posé la question.

-"Euh...Je sais pas, et toi ?"

-"Ben moi j'aimerai bien y aller avec Remus" murmura Ginny.

-"Tu n'as qu'à lui demander..."

-"Tu...tu crois ?"

-"Oui, et maintenant, si tu veux mon avis. Si tu attends trop longtemps, il sera déjà pris"

-"D'ac...d'accord, j'y vais"

Sur ce, Ginny se dirigea vers les maraudeurs, suivie de Hermione. Cette dernière s'assit à côté de James.

-"Euh, Remus ?" hésita Ginny.

-"Oui Ginny ?" dit-il de sa voix douce.

-"Je...enfin je sais que c'est un peu tôt mais...tu...voudrais venir au bal avec moi ?"

-"Avec plaisir !" dit-il en souriant.

-"Oh ! Super ! Merci !"

Ginny donna un baiser sur la joue à Remus puis monta dans son dortoir. Sirius regarda alors son ami avec un grand sourire.

-"Moony a une touche ! Moony a une touche ! Moony a une touche !"

-"Sirius, je t'en prie, arrête..." supplia Remus alors que tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers eux.

Mais Sirius n'en démordit pas et continua a scander que « Moony a une touche » pendant toute la soirée. Enfin, il était tard quand Hermione décida d'aller se coucher. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'endormir, quelqu'un l'appela.

-"Hermione!"

C'était Lily, qui était dans le lit d'à côté.

-"Oui Lily ?"

-"Tu vas avec qui au bal ?"

-"Je ne sais pas...je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé les bals..."

-"Tu devrais y aller quand même...tu pourrais y aller avec Sirius...Il t'aime bien tu sais..."

-"Sirius! à l'heure qu'il est il a du avoir eu une cinquantaine d'invitations pour le bal !"

-"Oui, mais il choisit assez tard, histoire de faire languir les filles. Franchement, tu devrais essayer, Mione"

-"Oui, peut-être...tu as raison..."

-« Tu l'aimes bien, Sirius, non?"

-"Oh oui, je l'aime beaucoup, il est très sympa..."

-"Alors demain, tente ta chance..."

Hermione marmonna un « d'accord » puis s'endormi, en rêvant d'un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus...

OoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla avec une sensation de bien-être. Elle avait fait un beau rêve, ce qui la mit de bonne humeur dès son réveil. Elle prit une douche et s'habilla. Puis, elle descendit dans la salle commune, où étaient déjà les Maraudeurs et Lily. En voyant Sirius, elle pensa à ce que lui avait dit Lily la veille au soir, mais décida d'attendre l'après-midi, ils n'avaient aucun cours. Ils descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, puis se rendirent en Botanique, cours commun avec les Serpentards. Ce jour-là, le professeur Chourave avait décidé de leur faire étudier des plantes carnivores. Hermione se plaça entre Remus et Sirius et commença à s'occuper de sa plante. Lucius Malefoy arriva alors devant elle.

-"Alors, t'es nouvelle...Hermione Granger, c'est ça ?"

-"Oui, effectivement..." dit Hermione en essayant de garder son calme.

Elle remarqua que Remus et Sirius avait pris leurs baguettes dans leurs mains et les serraient, près à la défendre, ou à attaquer.

-"Tu ne devrais pas traîner avec de la vermine pareille, Granger..." dit-il en désignant les Maraudeurs d'un signe de tête.

-"Je reste avec qui bon me semble, Malefoy"

-"Tiens donc, tu connais mon nom ?"

-"Oui, on m'a parlé de toi. Mais tu n'as pas eu la délicatesse de te présenter, ce n'est pas digne d'un « sang-pur »"

Elle entendit Sirius réprimer un rire, et vit Malefoy lui jeter un regard noir.

-"Tu te crois maligne, Granger...mais crois-moi, à traîner avec un dégénéré mental, un loup-garou, et des sang de bourbe, ton intelligence en prendra un coup..."

Il avait dit cela tout bas, en s'approchant d'Hermione. Ni une ni deux, la jeune fille envoya sa plante carnivore dans la figure de Lucius. La plante enfonça alors ses dents pointues dans le nez de Malefoy, qui criait de douleur. Les maraudeurs étaient pliés en deux, ainsi que tous les Gryffondors. Chourave arriva en poussant l'attroupement qui s'était regroupé autour d'un Malefoy à présent recouvert de pustules roses et vertes.

-"Mr Malefoy ! Je vous ai dit de ne pas approcher trop près votre visage de cette plante ! Allez à l'infirmerie, plus vite que ça ! Mr Rogue ! accompagnez-le ! Et j'enlève dix points à Serpentard pour ne pas m'avoir écouté lorsque je donnais les consignes !"

Dix minutes plus tard, la cloche sonnait et annonçait la fin du cours de Botanique. Sirius et James étaient encore éclatés de rire en imaginant la tête de Malefoy couverte de pustules roses et vertes.

-"ça c'est un cours de botanique comme je les aime !" dit James.

-"Ouais ! C'était vraiment bien joué Hermione!" ajouta Sirius en lui faisant un grand sourire.

-"Tu nous a défendu, c'est très gentil, Hermione" dit James, plus sérieux.

-"Tu crois qu'il parlait de moi en disant « un dégénéré mental »?" demanda Sirius d'un ton faussement inquiet.

-"Eh bien, par élimination, tu n'es ni un sang-...enfin, tu vois, ni un loup-ga..."

Mais il s'interrompu. Il venait de s'apercevoir qu'Hermione n'était pas censée être au courant. Lily discerna le malaise de son petit-ami et l'emmena avec elle. Peter les suivit.

-"Il faut qu'on aille à la bibliothèque"

Sirius, lui, semblait gêné, et Remus regardait par terre et ne disait rien. Hermione mit un certain temps à comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas savoir que Lupin était un loup-garou. Ce fut Remus qui rompit le silence.

-"Je comprendrai que tu ne veuille plus rester près de moi, Hermione" dit-il d'une voix grave.

-"Pourquoi je ne voudrai plus rester près de toi ?"

-"Je...je suis un loup-garou, tu l'auras compris...une bête sanguinaire...un monstre..."

-"Non Remus ! Tu n'es qu'un loup-garou trois jour par mois, c'est tout"

Pris d'un élan d'affection pour le jeune lycanthrope, elle l'enlaça.

-"Tu ne me fais pas peur Remus, il n'y a pas de raison que je m'éloigne de toi..."

Le visage de Lupin s'éclaira.

-"Merci Hermione" murmura-t-il.

-"Hum hum..." toussota Sirius. "Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, je suis bien content que tu acceptes Moony Hermione, mais je crois qu'on a cours, là!"

-"Oui, tu as raison, Patmol, allons-y"

Ils partirent alors tous les trois vers le cours de Métamorphose.

Après ce double cours où ils avaient transformé des grenouilles en pendule, ils prirent la direction de la Grande Salle afin d'y prendre leur déjeuner. Ils s'assirent à la table des Gryffondors où ils rejoignirent Ginny et Lisa.

-"Bonne matinée ?" demanda Ginny.

-"Oh oui!" répondit James avec un grand sourire.

Ginny fronça les sourcils devant ce grand sourire qui cachait forcément quelque chose.

-"Hermione a été remarquable en cours de botanique" dit Sirius avec un sourire sadique.

Voyant que Ginny ne comprenait pas, Lupin prit la parole.

-"Hermione a lancé une plante carnivore sur Lucius Malefoy"

Ginny eut un sourire semblable à celui de Sirius il y a quelques secondes.

OoOoOoOoOoOo 

**Et voilà ! ça vous a plu !**

**N'oubliez pas une tite review en passant :o) merchi!**

**Bizzzz à tous !**

**Miss Lup'**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**Eh bien voilà ze chapitre number five! **

**Merci pour les reviews:o)**

**Kyanou Lupin:** Mais dis-moi, t'as jamais le même pseudo toi! Enfin bref, j'suis bien contente que ça te plaise! A plus! Bizzz!

**Minerve:** Contente que le passage avec Lulu t'ai fait rire:o) A mon avis, les Maraudeurs ont eu pitié de Peter…c'est la seule explication possible…ou ptêt un lien familial, t'as raison…ils sont obligés de se le traîner pour faire plaisir aux parents…à plus! Bizzz!

**Stellmaria:** Merchi beaucoup! Oui, ça stagne un peu au niveau Sirius Mione, mais faut pas aller trop vite non plus! Mdr! C'est vrai quoi! Arf, pour la scène du cours de Divination, j'ai pas eu d'inspiration pour faire un truc drôle sur le coup! Mdr! J'adore imaginer Lucius avec des pustules vertes et roses! Allez, la suite est là! Bizzz!

**Le Saut de l'Ange:** Waw! Ça c'est de la review dis donc! Alors là, je suis entièrement d'accord, Ginny et Sirius feraient un couple adorable! Enfin, explosif comme tu dis! Lol! C'est clair qu'avec leurs deux caractères, on peut faire quelque chose de bien! Ça me branche bien de faire une fic sur eux…mais on la fait à deux, dis? Si, si, c'est toi qui a eu l'idée, normal! Et évidemment, intercaler un Mione Mus dans le fond! Héhé :o) Allez, à pluche sur msn! Bizzzz!

**Ccilia7:** Nooooooooooooon? °prend un mégaphone° regardez tous! Cette fille aime Peter! Lol, nan, sans blague? T'arrive à bien l'aimer même après ce qu'il a fait à Lily et James? Et à Sirius? Hé bé! Chapeau! Mouarf, je crois que le truc de la plante avec Malfoy a plu à beaucoup de monde! Allez, merci et à la prochaine! Bizzz!

**Pitite Maraudeuse:** Tiens, tes reviews diminuent en longueur! Lol! J'imaginais très bien Sirius crier "Moony a une touche", ça a tout de suite flashé à mon esprit! Merci et à plus! Bizzz!

**Diabella:** Merci! Et puis, je suis d'accord avec toi, il ne faut pas que ça se fasse trop vite entre Mione et Sirius! Encore merci! Bizzzz!

**Natalia:** J'aime beaucoup ce nom! C'est ton vrai prénom Natalia? Faut que je le rajoute à ma liste de jolis prénoms! (oui, oui, je tiens une liste! On sait jamais, ça peut servir un jour, mdr!) En tout cas merciiii beaucoup c'est très gentil! Et puis tu vois, la suite n'a pas été trop longue! Bizzz!

**Lyane:** Oh voui, je suis sûre que Ginny est la Weasley la plus proche des jumeaux! Lol, t'as raison, ne t'imagine pas à la place des persos…vaut mieux pas pour ta santé mentale, ni pour celle de ton clavier (autant waterproof soit-il…mdr) Merci et à plus! Bizzz!

**Johanna Potter:** Merci beaucoup! Oui, j'évite de faire une Hermione trop Miss je sais tout, c'est casse pied! Lol! En fait, avant les fanfics, j'aimais pas spécialement le personnage d'Hermione, mais grâce à certaines fics, elle a largement remonté dans mon estime! Encore merci et à plus! Bizzzz!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre Cinq**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ils mangèrent alors tous ensemble, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Puis vint l'heure de retourner en cours.

"Vous avez quoi ?" demanda Ginny.

"Rien ! On a fini les cours !" répondit Hermione.

"Rooooo vous avez de la chance ! Nous on a Histoire de la Magie"

"Mes sincères condoléances" dit Sirius d'un air grave en lui posant une main compatissante sur l'épaule.

Puis ils partirent dans une crise de fou rire avec James. Ginny leva les yeux et partit avec Lisa, en adressant un petit sourire à Remus, qui le lui rendit. Les Maraudeurs, Lily et Hermione sortirent de la Grande Salle peu de temps après. Ils se rendirent alors dans le parc de Poudlard. Il y avait un beau ciel bleu et un soleil de plomb. Ils s'assirent aux pieds des arbres, comme à leur habitude. Sirius était appuyé contre un arbre, Hermione était allongée non loin de lui, Remus était lui aussi adossé contre un arbre et avait sorti un livre, Peter était assis juste à côté de Sirius, tandis que James et Lily papotaient gaiement, allongés dans l'herbe, un peu plus loin. Peter avait de nouveau essayé d'obtenir la recette du philtre d'amour de la part de Sirius, qui semblait résigné à ne pas la lui donner. Il se tourna alors vers Hermione, venant s'allonger à côté d'elle dans l'herbe.

"A quoi tu penses, Hermione ?"

"Oh, à des amis de mon école..."

"Ils te manquent ?"

"Oui, beaucoup...j'espère que je les reverrai un jour"

Il y eu un silence que Sirius rompit.

"Je peux te confier un secret Hermione ?"

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit.

"Bien sûr, Sirius"

Tu promets de ne pas le répéter ?

"Je te le promet"

"Bien. Tu sais que Remus est un loup-garou. Eh bien, James, Peter et moi avons décidé de lui rendre la tâche plus facile lors de ses transformations. Nous sommes alors devenus des animagi"

"Vous êtes des animagi ?"

"Oui, depuis notre quatrième année. Peter est un rat, d'où son surnom Queudver. James est un cerf, Cornedrue. Et moi, je suis un chien, Patmol"

"Je comprend mieux vos surnoms, maintenant"

"Tu promets de ne rien dire à personne ? Normalement, nous n'avions pas le droit d'apprendre à être des animagus, si Dumbledore l'apprend..."

"Sirius, ne t'en fait pas, je ne dirai rien à personne" lui dit-elle avec un sourire rassurant.

"Hey!" cria Peter "Pourquoi tu lui as dit ?"

"Pourquoi il lui a dit quoi?" demanda James qui venait de les rejoindre.

"Il lui a dit qu'on était des...des..."

"Animagi" acheva Sirius.

"Peter, Hermione savait déjà que j'étais un loup-garou, autant qu'elle sache toute la vérité"

"Mais...mais on la connaît à peine!" geignit Pettigrow.

"Queudver, si Sirius le lui a dit, c'est qu'il a pleine confiance en elle, et je crois qu'il a raison" dit James en souriant à Sirius et Hermione.

"Mais...mais..." continua Peter.

"Queudver, elle n'ira pas le crier sur tous les toits, pour qui tu la prend?" dit Sirius avec colère.

Peter se recroquevilla alors sur lui-même et ne dit plus rien, craignant la colère de Sirius.

Il y eu un silence pendant lequel James retourna auprès de Lily au bord du lac.

"Hermione?" demanda Sirius doucement.

"Oui Sirius ?"

"Tu...tu as trouvé un cavalier pour le bal ?"

"Oh...non..."

"ça...ça te dirai qu'on y aille ensemble ?"

"Tous les deux ?" (**NdA:** Mais non! Le Calmar Géant va vous chaperonner, voyons!)

"Oui, tous les deux"

"Avec plaisir, Sirius" dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Il lui répondit lui aussi avec un grand sourire, éclairant son beau visage, faisant pétiller ses yeux bleus. Une voix les ramena à la réalité.

"Miss Granger, le directeur veut vous voir"

C'était le professeur Marshall. Hermione se leva, fit un petit signe de la main aux maraudeurs, puis suivit le professeur.

"Savez-vous où se trouve Miss Adams?" demanda Marshall.

"Elle doit être en cours de métamorphose"

"Bien, attendez-moi ici, je vais aller la chercher"

Le professeur de Potions fit alors irruption dans la salle du professeur McGonagall, puis en sortit quelques secondes plus tard en compagnie de Ginny qui lançait des regards interrogateurs à son amie, qui haussa les épaules. Elles se rendirent donc dans le bureau de Dumbledore, toujours accompagnées par Marshall.

"Asseyez-vous" dit Albus. "J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous annoncer. Le professeur Marshall a trouvé le moyen de vous faire retourner à votre époque"

Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un regard.

"Je ne vous demande pas de me donner votre décision immédiatement, bien entendu. Quand vous aurez décidé ce vous voulez faire, venez m'en informer"

"Vous voulez dire que nous ne sommes pas obligées de retourner à notre époque ?"

"Non, effectivement. Vous pouvez très bien rester ici sans qu'il n'y ait aucune conséquence, puisque votre futur n'existe pas, c'est comme si vous recommenciez une vie ici. Je vous laisse tout le temps qu'il vous faut pour réfléchir, mesdemoiselles"

Sur ce, Hermione et Ginny sortirent du bureau, incapables de prononcer un mot. Au bout de quelques minutes, Ginny se décida à parler.

"Hermy ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"

"Je...je ne sais pas, Gin...Je suis bien ici, mais il y a quand même Harry, et Ron"

"Oui, je comprend. Pour moi, c'est pareil. Surtout que...enfin je crois que...que je suis amoureuse..."

"De Lupin ?"

"Oui...Et si je m'en vais, il va beaucoup me manquer"

"Ecoute, Gin, on a qu'à se laisser jusqu'au bal pour réfléchir. Il est dans deux semaines"

"D'accord, et au fait, tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour y aller ?"

"Oh, oui ! Je ne t'ai pas dit, j'y vais avec Sirius !"

"C'est génial!"

Les deux jeunes filles se rendirent alors dehors, dans le parc, afin de retrouver les Maraudeurs. Le cours de Métamorphose de Ginny était terminé, ainsi que tous ses cours de la journée. Les garçons et Lily n'avaient pas bougés, ils étaient toujours devant le lac, à l'ombre des arbres.

"Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous voulait Dumbie?" demanda Sirius en les voyant arriver.

"Oh, rien de spécial…" dit Ginny d'un ton désinvolte en allant s'asseoir à côté de Remus.

Hermione reprit sa place à côté de Sirius, et s'allongea dans l'herbe, l'air pensif.

"Tu pense à quoi Mione ?" demanda Sirius.

"Mm ? Oh à rien..."

Sirius fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

OoOoOoOo

Deux semaines passèrent. Hermione et Ginny faisaient à présent part entière dans le groupe des Maraudeurs, et Lily était ravie d'avoir de la compagnie féminine lors de leurs virées. Ginny était de plus en plus amoureuse de Lupin, d'ailleurs ils étaient souvent ensemble. Quant à Hermione, elle s'attachait de plus en plus aux Maraudeurs (sauf à Peter bien entendu... : CREVE SALE RAT hum...) et plus particulièrement à Sirius Black. Elle commençait même à penser que la sensation bizarre qu'elle ressentait au creux de son estomac quand il était près d'elle, c'était peut être plus que de la simple amitié...Leur choix, à Ginny et Hermione, se faisait donc d'autant plus difficile.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

**Et voilà!**

**Maintenant, à vous de jouer**

…

**REVIEWS! (j'adoooooooore les reviews) :o)**

**Bizzz à tous**

**Miss Lup'**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**Et voici l'avant-dernier chapitre! Eh voui! Tout a une fin! Mdr! **

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews!**

**Ccilia7:** Eh bien tu sais quoi? Je t'admire…nan, sans blague, essayer de comprendre pourquoi Peter a fait ça et l'aimer alors là…/_se prosterne devant son ordinateur/_ mdr. Alors, Remus/Ginny? Eh bien, tu vas voir :o) lol, je dis rien! En tout cas merci et à plus! Bizzz!

**Pitite Maraudeuse:** Aaaaaah bah voilà une longue review! Lol! Ah ça, le choix est difficile! Franchement, j'aimerai pas être à leur place (enfin, si, remarque…mdr)…Mais malheureusement il va falloir choisir! Meilleurs amis ou petit ami? Famille ou petit ami? Héhé, la réponse au prochain épisode! Bizzz!

**Harmony:** Merci beaucoup! Et le couple Herm/Sirius ne va pas tarder :o) ne t'en fais pas! A plus! Bizzz!

**KyanaLD:** Merci! Contente que ça te plaise :o) Et, vont-elles rester au temps des Maraudeurs? Suspens! Lol! A plus! Bizzz!

**Kaen Almàriël:** Contente de te donner du réconfort quand tu rentres du collège! Et puis merci beaucoup et j'attends des suites de ton côté aussi :o) Bizzz!

**Stellmaria:** Merci beaucoup! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise! Tu m'étonnes que leur choix va être dur! Je sais pas comment elles vont faire! (enfin, si, je le sais, vu que c'est déjà écrit! Mdr) Et puis je vais aller faire un tour sur le site que tu m'as dit…:o) Bizzz!

**Le Saut de l'Ange:** Merciii! Et puis bon, pour la fic Gin/Sirius, on va d'abord voir si on trouve des idées! Lol! des circonstances et tout…Mais c'est vraiment ballot que t'ai toujours pas la réponse pour Simply beautiful! Attends…c'est elle qui a pas de mail? Je sais plus…m'enfin bon…mdr, j'aime pas Peter non plus (et ça se voit juste un peu dans ma fic! Mdr!) A pluche sur msn! Bizzz!

**Lyane:** Mais si, le choix est difficile voyons! Harry, Ron, et toute la famille de Ginny! Ça doit être dur de les quitter quand même…enfin bon…j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! Bizzz!

**Hiei:** Alors, les chapitres plus longs, faut pas rêver! Mdr! Nan, mais mes chapitres sont jamais très longs, je suis navrée! Et puis Rogue, et bah…oublie le. Ça vaut mieux :o) Bizzz!

**Minerve:** Tu es très gentille tu sais? Si, si, tu es bien la seule à souhaiter qu'elles trouvent le choix qui les fasse le moins souffrir! Bravo:o) A la prochaine! Bizzz!

**Lupini-filiae:** Héhé :o) merchi chère belle-fille! J'adore ton papa aussi :p mdr, à plus! Bizzz!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre Six**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

On était le samedi 31 octobre. Le soir-même, il y avait le bal, et cela se ressentait dans la salle commune des rouge et or. Les filles sautaient dans tous les sens en faisant des éloges sur leurs cavaliers, tandis que d'autres lançaient des regards noirs à Lily, Hermione et Ginny qui allaient à ce bal avec les plus beaux garçons de Poudlard. La soirée commençant à 20 heures, à 18h30, Hermione, Ginny et Lily montèrent se préparer dans leur dortoir. Elles mirent un certain temps pour se décider enfin pour une tenue. Puis, à 19h50, heure des rendez-vous dans la salle commune de ces demoiselles, elles descendirent les escaliers de leur dortoir.

Les garçons qui les attendaient, tous vêtus de costumes noir, chemise blanche, cravate noire, furent éblouis en les voyant arriver. Remus, qui avait largement desserré sa cravate, vit une Ginny habillée en une longue robe bordeaux avec des broderies argentées, ses cheveux roux détachés. James, lui aussi cravate desserrée, resta bouche bée devant une Lily portant une longue robe verte faisant incroyablement ressortir ses magnifiques yeux. Elle avait laissé ses longs cheveux roux détachée, et on aurait pu la prendre pour la sœur jumelle de Ginny. Enfin Sirius, cravate desserrée et chemise entrouverte (**NdA** : miam miam…non, non, on ne bave pas sur le clavier!) resta ébahit en voyant Hermione dans une longue robe noire simple, agrémentée de minuscules perles argentées qui bougeaient magiquement tout le long de la robe. Les jeunes filles rejoignirent leurs cavaliers respectifs, et se dirigèrent ensemble vers la Grande Salle, les têtes se retournant sur leur passage.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils virent alors la décoration de la Grande Salle pour le bal. Des tentures orange et noires s'étendaient sur les murs, des bougies flottaient dans les airs, ainsi que des citrouilles. Les professeurs étaient installés à leur table. Pour l'occasion, Dumbledore avait mis un chapeau orange et noir parsemé de minuscules citrouilles. Nos trois couples s'avancèrent et allèrent s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors. Peter était là, en compagnie d'une fille assez jolie, mais qui semblait avoir été emmené de force avec Pettigrow. Lui, la regardait d'un air légèrement niais (**NdA** : nan, pas légèrement, très niais...niark). La soirée débuta avec un slow, où tout le monde dansa. Alors que Sirius posait ses mains sur les hanches délicates d'Hermione, elle fut parcourue d'un frisson, et passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme.

La soirée se déroulait relativement bien, sauf pour la malheureuse cavalière de Pettigrow, qui ne la lâchait pas d'un pouce. James, Lily, Sirius et Hermione discutaient à leur table.

"Mais au fait, où sont Remus et Ginny ?" demanda James.

En effet, il n' y avait aucune trace ni de l'un ni de l'autre dans la Grande Salle. Hermione eut un petit sourire complice avec Lily. La petite amie de James était également au courant des sentiments de Ginny pour le lycanthrope.

La soirée touchait presque à sa fin, et un dernier slow commença. Sirius entraîna alors Hermione sur la piste de danse. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Sirius. Elle se sentait bien. Elle leva la tête vers son ami. Il baissa alors doucement sa tête vers elles et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent avant de se rencontrer plus intensément. Ils n'eurent aucune idée du fait que tout le monde les regardait. James et Lily souriaient. La majorité des filles de l'assemblée était soit vertes de rage devant le fait qu'Hermione, une nouvelle, embrasse le grand Sirius Black, soit rêveuses en s'imaginant à la place de la jeune fille. Quand enfin leurs lèvres se séparèrent, ils se sourirent tendrement. Tout le monde détourna le regard et retourna à d'autres occupations. Sirius prit Hermione par la main et l'emmena hors de la Grande Salle. Ils se dirigèrent vers le parc sans un mot, main dans la main. Ils s'assirent alors sur un banc de pierre, au bord du lac, sous un arbre. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, puis Sirius rompit le silence.

"Hermione..."

"Oui Sirius ?"

"Je...je crois que…que je t'aime" (**NdA:** que je t'aimeuh, que je t'aimeuh, que je t'aime…lol, pô pu résister…)

Hermione se leva brusquement. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues.

"Mione ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?"

Il s'approcha d'elle par derrière. Il l'entendit alors pleurer.

"Mione ? qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Viens...assied-toi..."

Hermione s'assit alors de nouveau sur le banc.

"Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas Hermione...pourquoi tu pleures ?"

"Je...je ne sais...pas si...si je vais rester...ici...je vais peut-être...peut-être repartir...chez...chez moi..."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Il...il le faut..."

"Mais...tu n'es pas bien ici ?"

"Si...justement...c'est encore plus dur..."

"Reste, Hermione...reste..."

Mais Hermione n'en pouvait plus. Elle se leva et coura jusqu'au château, laissant un Sirius décontenancé. Elle se rua dans son dortoir et s'effondra sur son lit, en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

OoOoOoOo

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle entendit Ginny rentrer dans le dortoir.

"Hermione ?"

Elle ne répondit pas. Son amie s'assit à côté d'elle.

"Sirius m'a raconté...Pourquoi tu es partie comme ça Mione ?"

"Je...je ne pouvais pas...c'était...trop dur..."

"Je vais te laisser Hermione...essaye de dormir..."

Ginny embrassa Hermione sur le front avant de quitter le dortoir. Hermione lui en fut reconnaissante : elle n'avait aucune envie de parler ce soir. Elle plongea dans un profond sommeil peu de temps après.

OoOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla après avoir bien dormi. Après s'être douchée et habillée, elle s'apprêta à descendre dans la salle commune. Seulement elle se souvint de sa soirée et n'avait aucune envie de croiser le regard de Sirius. Pas tout de suite. Elle s'assit alors sur son lit et sortit un énorme livre à la couverture jaunie et se lança dans sa lecture, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny entra dans le dortoir.

"Bonjour Hermione !"

"Bonjour Gin' !"

"ça va mieux ?"

"Oh, oui, ça va. Au fait, ta soirée s'est bien passée avec Remus ?"

"Oui, très bien. C'est vraiment un garçon formidable"

"Vous...vous sortez ensemble ?"

"Oui" dit Ginny avec un grand sourire.

Il y eu un silence. Puis Ginny reprit la parole.

"Hermione ? Tu as décidé de ce que tu allais faire ?"

"Pour quoi ?"

"Eh bien, pour...enfin...pour repartir ou non. On s'était donné jusqu'au bal"

"J'avais complètement oublié...Tu as décidé, toi ?"

"A vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment. J'aimerai tellement rester ici, avec Remus, et les autres, mais...enfin...il y a mes frères, et mes parents, et Harry..."

"Oui...mais si on reste...on modifieras le futur..."

"Ce ne sera peut-être pas plus mal, Hermy...on sait ce que Tu-Sais-Qui va faire, on peut l'en empêcher...on peut l'empêcher de tuer James et Lily...On peut les prévenir pour Pettigrow...comme ça Sirius ne sera pas emprisonné...Harry aura son parrain, ses parents...il n'aura pas à vivre chez les moldus...il sera un grand sorcier..."

"Tu as raison, Ginny...et puis, on reverra Ron, et tes autres frères, et même Harry...Mais il faudrait en parler à Dumbledore..."

"Oui, allons-y tout de suite. On lui dit qu'on reste"

"Oui...je suppose que tu as raison...allons-y"

"Mione ?"

"Oui Gin' ?"

"Est-ce que tu aimes Sirius ?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO 

**A Suivre! Héhé :o)**

**A la prochaine fois pour le dernier chapitre! **

**Reviews! **

**Bizzz**

**Miss Lup', **

**Membre de la ABLP, de la FFJ, de la FFJRSVHRADSK, **

**Grande amatrice des fefesses à Johnny, Remus, Sirius, Keanu, et Deppophile incurable. **


	7. Chapitre 7

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews! Je vous aime:o)**

**Voilà le dernier chapitre:'(**

**Le Saut de l'Ange:** Moua? Sadique? Meu non, voyons! Quelle idée! Lol! eh oui! C'est le dernier chapitre! A moins que…héhé :o) Allez, à pluche sur msn! Bizzz!

**Kaen Almàriël:** Lol, t'arrive pas à faire des fics courtes? Hé bé! Moi j'ai fait une fic plutôt longue…une vingtaine de chapitres à peu près, c'est "potions et plus si affinités" et là, je suis censée écrire le dernier chapitre, mais je bloque total…m'enfin…c'est pour ça, maintenant, je fais des fics courtes! Alors tu veux adhérer à la FFJ? Eh bien, faut que je demande à l'autre membre (Kloona!) :o) Et mon adresse msn est dans ma bio, je l'ai ajoutée vers la fin je crois…c'est cirindeisilra machin hotmail.fr! Bizzz!

**Diabolik:** Contente que ça te plaise! Je ne t'ai pas envoyé de mail, désolée, mais je ne sais jamais à l'avance quand je vais poster mes chapitres…Bizzz!

**Lyane:** Moi? Allée voir Constantine? Non, voyons! Chuis pas crédible? Lol! voui j'ai été le voir et j'ai adoré! Vive Keanu! Mdr! M'enfin, oui, c'est la fin! Mais tout a une fin! Mais bon, comme tu dis, tu pourras te consoler avec mes autres fics et trads! Bizzz!

**Harmony:** Merci beaucoup! Et voilà la suite ;o) J'espère que ça va te plaire! Bizzz!

**Stellmaria:** Mé euh! Pourquoi tout le monde me dit que je suis sadiqueuh? Même pas vrai! _/regard innocent qui ne trompe personne/_ bon, bon, mais j'aime être sadique _/mouaaaaahahahahaha/_ bon, je suis ravie que mon chapitre t'ai plu:o) héhé, ne saute pas sur Sirius…tu risques de t'attirer les foudres de Hermione…mdr! Et puis tu verras la suite! Bizzz!

**KyanaLD:** Meuuu non, boude pas les reviews:'( elle est là la suite:o) Bizzz!

**Hiei:** Merci! Eh bien, faut pas croire, mes chapitres sont longs! Si, si! Voilà la suite! Bizzz!

**Lupini-filiae:** Mais moi aussi je t'aime :o) The suite is là! (waw, super franglais!) Bizzz!

**Diabella:** Héhé, voui, on l'aime Sirius! Voilà la suite! Bizzz!

**Etincellet:** Contente que ça te plaise! J'espère que la suite te plaira! Bizzz!

**Ccilia7:** Merchi beaucoup:o) Ravie que ça te plaise! Et puis, tu vas voir ce qu'il va se passer! Bizzz!

**Pitite Maraudeuse:** Meu oui tu es pardonnée! Pas grave si tes reviews sont pas longues, du moment qu'elles soient là:o) Héhé! Que va-t-il se passer? Tu vas le savoir! Bizzz!

**Nonora:** Ravie que ma fic te plaise! Et je vais te mettre dans mes contacts msn! No problem! Voilà la suite! Bizzz!

Ma Kloona je pense à toi très fort! 

**OoOoOoOoO**

Chapitre Sept OoOoOoOoOoO 

"Je...Oui...je l'aime..."

"Dans ce cas allons-y"

Elles quittèrent le dortoir avec détermination, et au grand bonheur de Hermione, les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas dans la salle commune. Elles se dirigèrent alors vers le bureau de Dumbledore, donnèrent le mot de passe, puis frappèrent à la porte de bois qui se situaient en haut des escaliers en colimaçon.

"Entrez !"

Les deux jeune filles entrèrent.

"Oh ! Bonjour mesdemoiselles, asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Vous venez me faire part de votre réponse ?"

"Oui, monsieur le directeur. Mais tout d'abord nous avons quelquechose à vous demander..." dit Hermione.

"Je vous écoute"

"Si nous restons à cette époque, nous allons modifier le futur..."

"En effet... d'après ce que vous m'avez dit le jour de votre arrivée, vous connaissez James Potter, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow, Sirius Black et Severus Rogue..."

"Oui, effectivement, monsieur le directeur" dit Ginny. "C'est d'ailleurs pour eux que nous souhaitons rester, afin de modifier leur futur..."

"Je suis navré d'avoir à vous demandez ça, je ne voulais pas le savoir, mais que se passe-t-il dans leur futur ?"

"Eh bien...hésita Ginny"

"Severus Rogue deviendra un Mangemort avant de se repentir et de revenir à vos côtés..."

"Un mangemort dîtes-vous ? eh bien, je ne l'aurai pas cru..."

"Ainsi que Peter Pettigrow..."

"Pettigrow ? pourtant il semble si ami avec James Potter, et les autres..."

"Justement, professeur. Il les trahira. Il va livrer James et Lily Potter à Voldemort"

"Par Merlin...je n'aurai pas cru ça de lui, vraiment...continuez..."

"James et Lily vont avoir un enfant,Harry, que Voldemort tentera de tuer après avoir tué James et Lily..."

Dumbledore passa sa main sur son visage.

"Continuez..."

"Donc Voldemort tentera de tuer Harry, mais Harry survivra, et Voldemort disparaitra pendant treize ans avant de revenir. Et Sirius Black sera arrêté et envoyé à Azkaban, il sera accusé de meurtre, en fait commis par Pettigrow..."

"Bien, arrêtez-vous là" dit Dumbledore. "Je comprend pourquoi vous voulez rester. Est-ce ainsi votre réponse ? Restez-vous parmi nous ?"

Ginny et Hermione se regardèrent avant de répondre.

"Oui, monsieur le directeur"

"Bien. Si tel est votre choix, vous pouvez aller annoncer la nouvelle à vos amis"

"Merci monsieur"

Dumbledore leur adressa un sourire bienveillant. Il était heureux que ces deux jeunes filles puissent changer le cours des choses, et ainsi gratifier tout le monde de bonheur.

"Et si on allait rejoindre les garçons ?" demanda Ginny. "Je pense que Sirius a hâte de te voir..."

"Tu as raison, allons-y..."

Elles rejoignirent alors les Maraudeurs dans la salle commune. Ils étaient au coin du feu, Lily dans les bras de James, Peter jouant avec une balle (**NdA:** brave bête), et Remus parlant avec Sirius, qui avait l'air triste. Quand il vit Hermione, son visage s'illumina quelque peu. Remus se retourna en s'apercevant de la présence des filles, et vint enlacer Ginny et l'embrasser tendrement. Hermione se dirigea vers Sirius.

"Je...je peux te parler ?"

"Bien sûr, suis-moi..."

Ils quittèrent alors la salle commune et se retrouvèrent dans un couloir.

Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore réfléchissais, assis à son bureau, ses mains croisées devant lui. D'un coup, il reçut comme un électrochoc et se leva de son bureau, et sortit dans le couloir, en pressant le pas.

"En fait Sirius...je...je voulais te dire...que...enfin que..."

"Miss Granger!" l'interrompit une voix.

Hermione se retourna pour voir Dumbledore arriver à grands pas vers elle.

"Je suis navré de vous interrompre, vous et Mr Black, mais il faut que je vous parle immédiatement dans mon bureau. A miss Adams aussi"

Hermione fronça les sourcils, s'excusa auprès de Sirius et partit chercher Ginny dans la salle commune, en compagnie du directeur.

"Mesdemoiselles, j'ai réfléchi à votre décision"

Hermione et Ginny étaient assises devant lui, à son bureau.

"Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici"

"Quoi ?" s'exclama Ginny.

"Mais...monsieur le directeur...vous nous avez dit que..."

"Oui, oui, je sais ce que je vous ai dit, mais il est impossible que vous restiez à cette époque. Il vous faut retourner dans le futur"

"Mais..."

"Mesdemoiselles, dans quelques années, vous allez naître. Il est impossible d'avoir deux, ou quatre, mêmes personnes sur cette terre. Vous porterez le même nom, vous serez exactement pareil, puisque ce sera vous. Vous devez retournez dans le futur et laisser le passé se déroulez comme il se doit"

"Mais monsieur le directeur ! On peut sauver des vies en restant ici ! On peut sauver ceux qui sont devenus nos amis ! et même un peu plus..." dit Hermione.

"Je le sais, Miss Granger, mais nul n'a le droit de changer les cours des choses. De plus, cela aurait des conséquences désastreuses sur votre époque. Il faut que vous retourniez à votre époque. Demain"

"Demain !" s'écria Ginny.

"Oui, Miss Weasley, demain. Vous me rejoindrez dans mon bureau à 8h demain matin"

"Bien monsieur", dit Ginny d'une voix faible.

Elles sortirent alors toutes les deux du bureau de Dumbledore, dépitées. Elles rejoignirent la salle commune de Gryffondor en silence. Les Maraudeurs et Lily étaient là, en train de discuter à voix basse.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" s'inquiéta Remus.

"Eh bien..." hésita Ginny.

Elle regarda Hermione qui hocha la tête.

"On...on repart demain..." dit Gin dans une voix rauque.

"QUOI ?" s'écrièrent Remus et Sirius.

"Attendez...vous repartez où ?" demanda James.

"Chez nous..."

"Mais...mais...pourquoi ?"

"Il le faut, James...il le faut..."

Sirius se leva brusquement et monta dans son dortoir. Hermione alla le rejoindre, alors que Ginny allait pleurer dans les bras de Remus.

"Sirius ?" demanda Hermy doucement.

Elle s'approcha du lit. Il était allongé sur le dos, les bras en croix.

"Tu t'en vas vraiment demain ?"

"Oui, je suis obligée...ça ne me fait pas plaisir, crois-moi, je préfererais rester avec toi, mais..."

"Tu ne peux pas..."

"Non, je ne peux pas..."

"On se reverra un jour ?"

"J'en suis sûre, Sirius, j'en suis sûre..." dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

OoOoOoOoOo

7h20. Ginny se lève. Elle a passé la nuit avec Remus. Elle le regarda un moment dormir. Elle saisit un parchemin et une plume et lui écrit quelques mots. _Bonjour mon Remus. Je t'aime. Je ne veux pas qu'on se dise au revoir. On se reverra, j'en suis sûre. Je t'aime. Je t'embrasse tendrement. Je t'aime, Ginny. _Elle relit son mot et le pose sur son oreiller. Elle s'habille et rassemble ses affaires en silence. Elle descend dans la salle commune.

7h30. Hermione se lève. Elle a passé la nuit avec Sirius. Elle le regarda un moment dormir. Elle saisit un parchemin et une plume et lui écris quelques mots : _Bonjour Sirius. je ne veux pas te réveiller, les adieux seraient trop difficiles. Sache que je t'aime. Je t'embrasse, Hermione. _Elle relit son mot et le déposa sur la table de chevet. Elle s'habilla, rassembla ses affaires en silence et sortit du dortoir des garçons pour aller à la salle commune. Ginny est déjà là, assise sur le canapé. Sans dire un mot, elles sortirent toutes les deux de la salle et rejoignirent le bureau de Dumbledore. Il était là, penché sur une bassine de pierre posée sur son bureau. D'étranges reflets flottaient sur son visage.

"Approchez mesdemoiselles"

Elles s'exécutèrent.

"Tenez vous la main. Tenez fermement vos valises. Maintenant, plongez vos baguettes dans la bassine"

"Monsieur le directeur ?"

"Oui Miss Granger ?"

"Est-ce que...enfin...ceux de cette époque se souviendront de nous ?"

"Oui, ils s'en souviendront"

Les deux jeunes filles plongèrent alors leurs baguettes dans la petite bassine de pierre.

Elles atterrirent brutalement sur un sol de pierre. Elles mirent quelque temps à retrouver leurs esprits, mais elles s'aperçurent très vite qu'elles étaient dans le bureau de Rogue.

"Hermione ! On est revenues où on était, et au même moment !"

"Oui...prenons la cape et allons-nous en !"

Elles endossèrent alors la cape d'invisibilité de Harry et sortirent du bureau de leur professeur de Potions. Elles atteignirent sans bruit la salle commune de Gryffondor. Harry et Ron n'étaient toujours pas rentrés de leur entraînement de Quidditch. Les deux jeunes filles s'affalèrent sur le canapé.

"Hermy, tu crois qu'il faut leur dire que..."

"Non, Gin, ce sera notre secret"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO 

**THE END! **

**A moins que…ptêt un épilogue…ou une suite…je sais pas trop…**

**Vous en pensez quoi, si je fais une suite, je me concentre sur Hermione/Sirius, ou sur Ginny/Remus? Ou alors, je fais les deux? Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez :o)**

**Bizzz!**

**Miss Lup', **

**Membre de la ABLP, de la FFJ, de la FFJRSVHRADSK, **

**grande amatrice des fefesses de Johnny, Remus, Sirius, Keanu, et Deppophile incurable. **


	8. Réponses aux Reviews!

**Amis du jour, Bonjour !**

**Non, non, ceci n'est pas une suite ! Je voulais juste répondre à vos reviews…**

je vous remercie beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, merci d'avoir aimé cette fic, et merci à tous mes fidèles revieweurs pour être aussi…bah, euh, fidèles en fait :o)

**MERCIIIIIIII !**

**Alors, en ce qui concerne une suite hypothétique, je ne sais pas encore… Je ferais tout du moins un épilogue, peut-être, dès que j'aurai de l'inspiration…**

**Mais tant qu'à avoir de l'inspiration, autant que ce soit pour une suite :o) **

**Et si cette suite se fait, je pense donc que ce sera sur les deux couples, Ginny/Remus et Hermione/Sirius, à vos nombreuses demandes :o)**

**Valentine55 :**_ Mdr, dis-moi, t'aurais pas lu « le journal intime de Georgia Nicholson » toi ? ton expression : « s'en contretamponne avec une patte de gnou » MDR ! j'adore ce genre de répliques dans ce bouquin ! M'enfin... Donc, comme tu as vu au-dessus, je vais au moins écrire un épilogue. Et s'il y a suite, ce sera sur les deux couples ! Merci de ta fidélité, de toutes tes reviews (et pour toutes mes fics !) ! Bizzz !_

**Le Saut de l'Ange :**_ Bien, bien, si tu insistes, va pour une suite ! mdr ! Donc, bah je vais voir, mais tu me connais, je ne vais pas résister à mon avis… déjà que j'ai une idée de fic bien compliquée (dont je t'ai parlé… avec Dray et Sev !) Encore Merci pour toutes tes reviews ! Bizzz !_

**Stellmaria : **_Argh ; voui, voui, je vais au moins faire un épilogue, promis ! Je sais, ça se termine mal… mais mine de rien, c'est dur de faire une fic qui finit bien quand y'a un voyage au temps des maraudeurs… à moins qu'on change tout… m'enfin ! La traduction de FFJRSVHRADSK ? voui voui, tout de suite : Fédération des Fans de James, Remus, Sirius, Viggo (Mortensen), Hugh (Grant), Robert (Pirès, mdr, si, si), Antonio (Banderas), Draco, Snape, Keanu (Reeves) ! voilà ! Johnny Depp a sa propre fédération : la FFJ ! (Fédération des Fans de Johnny)… Je veux bien te recevoir avec grand plaisir dans les fédérations, il faut juste avoir l'accord de Kloona ! héhé :o) Bon, allez, à pluche et merci pour les reviews ! Bizzz !_

**Ccilia7 : **_Tu veux pas que ça s'arrête là ? Eh ben si ! niahahahaaaaaaa! Mdr, nan, même pas vrai, comme t'as vu, je vais faire une suite:o) du moins un épilogue, et avec les deux couples ! Merci et à bientôt ! Bizzz !_

**Marion :**_ Merci beaucoup ! Et puis voui, un épilogue, même une suite avec un peu de chance… et les deux couples ! A plus ! bizzz !_

**Lupini-filiae :**_ Rooooooo, bon, bon, mon tit Mumus, puisque tu me le demandes… je sais pas tu sais… non, non, arrête de me regarder avec ses yeux là… non, non…Mus…Remus ! ta fille est là ! argh /se recoiffe et remet ses vêtements en place/ Hum…salut ! MDR ! merci pour cette review… /Remus m'a appelé 'mon chocolat'/ Et puis /il a dit 'que j'aime tant'/ Hum hum… Et puis, tant fais pas, une review ! Merchi /chuchote/ Mumus, tu me rejoins plus tard… Bizzz !_

**KyanaHLD :**_ Voui, je vais continuer ! au moins l'épilogue, et avec les deux ! merci pour toutes tes reviews pour cette fic ! Bizzz !_

**Maï :**_ Merchi beaucoup ! Et puis comme tu as vu, je ne vais pas vous laisser comme ça, je vais au moins écrire un épilogue ! Bizzz !_

**Nora :**_ Un happy end ? hmrf, ça va être dur… mais je vais faire tout ce que je peux :o) Merci et à plus ! bizzz !_

**Ilvria :**_ Eh bien, ton vœu est exaucé (oui, oui, Marraine la Bonne Fée, c'est moi…Charmant, la ferme) désolée, je délire toute seule… bref, un tit épilogue (au moins) avec les deux couples est au programme ! Merci pour la review ! bizzz !_

**Milico :**_ Merci beaucoup ! c'est gentil ! et puis,oui, une suite ! Bizzz !_

**Lyane :**_ Bon, bon, bon, si tu me fais les puppy eyes à Sirius alors… faut pas me prendre par les sentiments, hein ! Mdr ! Voui, on aura les réactions et tout… bientôt ! Merci beaucoup ! Bizzz !_

**Sweety :**_ Les Deux ? bien, bien, les deux ! mdr ! Merci ! Bizzz !_

**Carrote Cuite :**_ Une suite avec les deux couples pour madmazelle ? Bien, bien, je reviens…Merci ! Bizzz !_

**Nonora :**_ Mdr, effectivement, c'est bien sur cette fic qu'on s'est « rencontrée » lol ! Merci beaucoup ! Et puis, non non non, Sirius n'est pas à toi ! Noooooooon mais ! a bientôt pour une suite ! Bizzz !_

**Kaen Almàriël :** _ naaaaaan on ne trucide pas l'auteur ! c'est quoi ses manières ? et pis t'aurais pas de suite, ce serait ballot quand même (Chantage ? qui a dit chantage ?) Mdr ! bon, merci pour toutes tes reviews ma chère Kaen ! A plus ! Bizzz !_

**Diabella :**_ Voui, voui, d'accord, une suite :o) Merci pour toutes tes reviews ! Bizzz !_

**Pegase :**_ Merchi ! Et puis, bah tu m'auras ptêt pas attendu pour le faire, mais pour lire les fics d'Ithilwyn bah… au plus simple : tu vas dans ma bio, dans « Favorite Authors » et elle y sera ! Voilà ! Bizzz !_

**Saya8 :**_ Cruel pour les lecteurs ? tu crois vraiment ? Mdr ! bon, bon… Va pour une suite…Merci beaucoup et à bientôt ! Bizzz !_

**Lolaboop :**_ Roooo je t'ai fait presque pleurer ? c'est vrai ? Sorry, je vais me rattraper ! promis :o) Merci beaucoup ! Bizzz !_

**Lady Lyanna :**_ Helloooooooooooooohooo ! __Merchi d'adorer :o) Une suite sur Hermione et Sirius ? y'aura, mais avec Ginny et Remus aussi ! mdr ! m'enfin, tu vas pas te plaindre d'avoir du Mumus en bonus, hmmm ? (hey, ça rime ! ok, je me tais…) Merci beaucoup ! Bizzz !_

**Minerve :**_ Merci beaucoup d'avoir adorer cette histoire ! ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Et puis, on va connaitres les réactions et tout… Merci pour toutes tes reviews ! A bientôt ! Bizzz !_

**Etincellet :**_ Roooo arrête tu vas me faire rougir /rougit/ bah trop tard… mdr ! Merci beaucoup ! Et puis, je ne serai pas cruelle, y'aura une suite ! Merci pour toutes tes reviews ! Bizzz !_

_**Encore MERCI à tous !**_

_**Et voici les paroles de la chanson de Vanessa Paradis, qui est donc le titre de ma fic !**_

**_Que fait la vie ?_** (dans l'album « Bliss »)

Mais que fait la vie?

Que fait la vie?

Que fait la nuit de nos bébés?

Qui dois-je annoncer?

Faire le pressing ou repasser 

J'hésite

Je m'étais déjà repliée

Des pompes ou des apnées

J'hésite

Un mille borne plutôt crever

Mais que fait la vie?

Que fait la vie?

Que fait la nuit de nos dossiers?

Qui dois-je dénoncer?

J'aurais voulu que tu me vois

Le long des alluvions

Des hallus que nous avions

Affrontant dragons

Simbad et Aragon…

J'aurais voulu que tu me crois

En proie à l'oregon

Mais que fait la vie?

Que fait la vie?

Que fait la nuit de nos allées?

De nos lauriers jonchés?

Donner des ordres au jardinier

J'évite

Trop d'infos à recouper

Trop de chiffres à défricher

J'évite

Et de halos à accrocher

J'aurais voulu que tu me vois

Le long des alluvions

Des hallus que nous avions

Affrontant dragons

Simbad et Aragon…

J'aurais voulu que tu me crois

En proie à l'oregon

Faire le pressing ou repasser

J'hésite

Je m'étais déjà repliée

Des pompes ou des apnées

J'hésite

Un mille borne plutôt crever

J'aurais voulu que tu me vois

Le long des alluvions

Des hallus que nous avions

Affrontant dragons

Simbad et Aragon…

J'aurais voulu que tu me crois

En proie à l'oregon

Mais que fait la vie?

Que fait la vie?

Que fait la vie?

…


End file.
